Love For So Long
by Angel Sakura2
Summary: Someone is out to kill Sakura, but who? And would Syaoran be able to save Sakura from this person? Especially after what happened between him and her.......
1. Prologue

Love For So Long  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does..... you wouldn't be able to sue me anyways... *looks at  
empty pockets*.......  
  
Author's Notes:  
Don't ask me where I came up with this idea. It doesn't really fit in the storyline at all...  
It's just wierd. Read for yourself.... _  
  
Syaoran is finally coming back to Japan, but his joy soon turns to depression when he meets  
Sakura for the first time in over five years. But then.. someone begins stalking Sakura, and word  
goes around that someone wants Sakura killed. Can Syaoran save Sakura before she herself is dead?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prologue  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A knife was placed carefully on the soft flesh, slowly piercing it's way in. Too slow.  
Excurciatingly slow. Then, with a sudden strike, the kife cut through the flesh of the peach.  
Again, it repeated; only hitting the seed this time. The owner of the kife screamed in pain as  
the finger was cut. The owner screamed, then calmed down. Then the person stomped and, in rage,  
threw the knife towards the wall. The remaining peach juice rapidly ran down.  
  
"Happiness.. it is all a person wants... it is all that I can't have..." the person said in a  
rasp tone.  
  
The person fell on the knees. Then a hand reached up to the counter and grabbed half a peach,  
which soon met the teeth. After one bite, the person let the peach fall to the floor. After a  
moment of silence, the person got up and, disregarding the juice seeping into the clothes,  
proceeded to another room. With dragging feet, the person sat down on the chair and turned on a  
small light. The rest of the surroundings were all dark.  
  
"If happiness only comes to people as a reward.. what do I have to do to get it?" the person  
mumbled.  
  
Trembling fingers reached for a folder on a shelf. It revealed paper. Paper with an ample  
amount of death threats and plans. Paper with blood on it. Paper with horrible things a normal  
person wouldn't think about.  
  
"Or... if it's possible to have one's happiness taken away..."  
  
The person's sleepless eyes fumbled around until they found a framed picture on the desk. The   
glass shattered as it made contact with the person's fist. It slightly scratched the picture  
inside. A picture of Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Damn him. Damn them. They took it away. They took away all my happiness... how dare they?!"  
  
The person grabbed a pair of scissors and cradled it. Then the person took the picture and  
cut it up into pieces.  
  
"You'll never be happy. You both will never be happy. I'll make sure of it. I'll make sure you  
live in depression for the rest of your life. I'll make sure of it. You can trust me on that."  
  
The person started to chuckle, then the chuckle turned into laughter. Soon, the laughter   
exploded with huge outburts.  
  
"Go to Hell, go to Hell, go to Hell. Go down, burn with your sins! Burn eternally until you  
suffer, and after that, you shall suffer some more! Suffer! Suffer! And while you're down there,  
you can wait for me. And when I arrive, I'll make you suffer even more!"  
  
After a few minutes of rowdiness, the person calmed down and broke down into tears. The  
person grabbed a book, opened it, then slammed it shut. The person tossed it aside.  
  
"Your magic killed my happiness. Now my magic will kill yours. How very ironic. You'll die of   
magic! Your very source of power! And now I have the power!"  
  
The person started to laugh again, louder than it was before. Soon there were small glowing  
bulbs of light, lighting up the dark room. Then, the laughter died down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
OOooooo. Scary. How was that for a horrific prologue? XP  
Who is this freak? This... this... violence addict? .... ._.;; don't ask me. How'm I supposed to  
know? I'm only the author of this fic.. *slowly shrinks away*  
Now, onward, to the first chapter!  
  
~*AngelSakura*~ 


	2. Back to nothing

Love For So Long  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does..... you wouldn't be able to sue me anyways... *looks at  
empty pockets*.......  
  
Author's Notes:  
Don't ask me where I came up with this idea. It doesn't really fit in the storyline at all...  
It's just wierd. Read for yourself.... _  
  
Syaoran is finally coming back to Japan, but his joy soon turns to depression when he meets  
Sakura for the first time in over five years. But then.. someone begins stalking Sakura, and word  
goes around that someone wants Sakura killed. Can Syaoran save Sakura before she herself is dead?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1 - Back to nothing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, I can't believe he's finally coming back today," A girl with long blackish purple hair  
beamed as she strided alongside her friend. "It's been so long... I wonder what he looks like   
now! What do you think, Sakura?"  
  
Two best friends walked side by side through the vast airport of Tokyo, both awaiting a friend  
they have never seen ever since their 6th year of school. They came to a stop when they saw a  
sign, saying that the arrivals from Hong Kong will be arriving soon. They stood behind the   
windows.  
  
"Sakura? I asked you a question. Aren't you going to answer?" Tomoyo inquired. "What do you think  
Li-kun looks like now?"  
  
Sakura up looked at her friend, then looked at the arriving people from Hong Kong. "I'm sure he   
looks similar..." she merely replied. "It's really obvious. You didn't have to ask, Tomoyo."  
  
The two girls have both graduated high school. Both have become quite tall, somewhat  
ressembling their youth. The two had made a promise that they would stick together throughout   
highschool, and college... and perhaps even after that if Sakura considered a modeling career,  
which Tomoyo would never stop talking to Sakura about. Their college debut was only a couple of  
months away.  
  
Somone soon walked up besides Tomoyo and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I took so long. That guard  
wouldn't believe a word I said.."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her blue haired boyfriend and giggled as she remembered what happened in the   
souvenir shop. A security guard had accused him for stealing something from the shop. He had   
told the girls to move on without him as he frantically tried to explain to the guard he didn't   
take anything.  
  
"He thought I gave whatever I 'stole' to you guys." He sighed. Tomoyo grinned and patted him  
on the head.  
  
The three were quiet for a while, as they watched person after person walking out of the  
arrivals. Still, there was no Syaoran. Getting impatient, Tomoyo's boyfriend sighed and went to   
sit down. Tomoyo followed shortly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Where is he?? We've been at the airport for over an hour now and all the people on the plane he  
was supposed to be on have left! Maybe we have the wrong plane..."  
  
Sakura walked up to the couple. "This is the right plane. Maybe he missed it or something.."  
  
The boy crossed his arms, and glared at Sakura, expecting her to know that Syaoran knew better  
than that.  
  
"Then he at least would've called!" He grumbled.  
  
"Poor Eriol... don't get so stressed out over it." Tomoyo laughed nervously. Then gave him a  
loving hug.  
  
Eriol moved back to Tomoeda after a couple of years, since he missed Sakura and Tomoyo. But as   
he and Tomoyo fell in love, Eriol decided never to go back to England. Over the years, Eriol sure  
had become more like a normal guy. Less mysterious, more impatient, and always complaining. Not   
only that, he grabbed himself a girlfriend (not that he didn't have one before....) Besides that,  
he acquired that 'manly' strength, that all men have, making them perfect. And, so far, things   
really were perfect.  
  
Sakura would always tease the seventeen year old couple that Eriol lost his maturity to   
Tomoyo, and Tomoyo lost hers to his. The two would always get angry at Sakura, since all three   
knew that Sakura had a double meaning to that. It probably was mean of Sakura, but Eriol and   
Tomoyo knew she was only teasing. Sakura would always rub in the fact that there's proof because  
they're getting so angry about it.  
  
Tomoyo sat down besides Eriol, holding his hand. Sakura stood in front of the two, making it  
easier for talking. The three joked and laughed for a while, passing the time waiting for Syaoran  
to make an appearance. Soon, the couple's faces lit up while Sakura was talking. Sakura stopped  
abruptly, and turned around, only to be greeted with a hug from a chinese boy about her age.   
Sakura almost fell over in surprise, save the fact that she was caught before that could happen.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo and Eriol both grinned and stood up.  
  
"God, it's been such a long time," Syaoran started off. He broke off the hug, hands still on  
Sakura's shoulders, and took a good look at her. "God, you are hot!!"  
  
They all laughed, knowing how excited Syaoran was. Sakura denied her beauty, but soon lost   
when everyone started insisting how pretty she really had become.   
  
"Li-kun, it really has been a long time. You look so different!" Tomoyo grinned, placing her hand  
on her cheek.  
  
Syaoran didn't get the exact greeting he wanted from Eriol. Eriol had walked up to Syaoran and  
grabbed his collar, taking him off guard. Syaoran stared at Eriol at the longest time he had.  
  
"Where the Hell were you??!?" Eriol demanded.  
  
"I.. I..." Syaoran stuttered, still shocked.  
  
"I never asked you to talk!! Where the hell where you?!??!?"  
  
Syaoran replied with big amber eyes staring into Eriol's.  
  
"...Hahahahaahahah, you should've seen the look in your eyes, descendent! Hahahaahah! Welcome  
back!"  
  
Syaoran glared at Eriol. "Dammit, Eriol, don't scare me like that."  
  
Eriol only continued to laugh. "Hahahah... you... were... scared.... hahahah!!"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura stood behind the two, and sweatdropped. They didn't spend so much time   
together, especially since the two of them used to be rivals. By the looks of it, it seemed they  
were going to be best friends.  
  
The four decided it was time to leave the airport, before people started staring at them   
because of their hyperness. But on the way back to the parking lot, Syaoran looked at Sakura.  
He smiled at her, happy that he was back. But Sakura didn't seem to reply. She gave him a cold  
look, then silently looked away. Syaoran thought that Sakura was probably just tired, so he  
dismissed the idea. They approached Tomoyo's van and everyone bundled in. Soon, it was back to   
Tomoeda, their hometown, where it all started.  
  
Syaoran eyed Sakura carefully the whole night. There was something not quite right. Something  
was different about her. Something that... something that didn't fit in. It was just...  
  
********  
  
The three had finished dinner at Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo had invited them over for dinner, and  
was now with Eriol doing... *something else* in the other room. It left Sakura and Syaoran with   
no other choice but to be alone themselves. They silently agreed to go outside. Things started to  
get bumpy from then on.  
  
Syaoran decided to start off by hugging Sakura, silently. There didn't seem to be a need for  
words before, since they didn't really talk much earlier. It was wierd, because Syaoran was sure  
that Sakura would've had a million things to tell him. It didn't matter though. He wrapped her in  
his arms. But when he did, he didn't feel anything. The feeling just wasn't there. He wondered if  
Sakura felt the same thing, but feeling her warm aura, he didn't think so. He was proven wrong as  
soon as Sakura broke out of the hug.  
  
Sakura shook her head. She looked at Syaoran, and then she looked away. She looked really  
uncomfortable, as she kinda paced around for a while. Syaoran was looking at her, confused. It  
wasn't like Sakura to be acting like this. Deciding to put a little initiative in the moment, he  
broke the silence, starting off with another gentle hug, placing his hands on Sakura's hips. He  
leaned forward to kiss her, but Sakura placed her fingers on his mouth.  
  
"Sakura... what's wrong...?" he queried as Sakura removed her fingers.  
  
Sakura was silent for a moment, then looked at Syaoran straight in the eye. "I..." Then she  
paused.  
  
Syaoran softly looked at Sakura. "What is it?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun... we've known eachother for a long time, ne?" Sakura started.  
  
"Y.. yeah, why?"  
  
Sakura sighed and broke out of the hug again. "Well.. it's just been... so long... and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
Sakura looked down, watching her feet as they tapped the ground. She played around for a   
while, then looked back up at Syaoran.  
  
"I... our... our 'love' was all part of our childhood... and.."  
  
Syaoran remained silent as he watched Sakura attempted to explain how she felt. He didn't   
think it would turn out so good, as his throat created a big huge lump.  
  
"Well.. it's kind of like.... uhm.... moving on, I guess...." Sakura quietly said.  
  
Syaoran looked down at the ground in disbelief, then looked at Sakura.  
  
"I'm... really.... sorry..." Sakura stuttered.  
  
The two stood in silence for a few minutes, both feeling uncomfortable. In this awkward  
position, both felt as if they didn't have the right to talk, until Syaoran decided to say  
something.  
  
"You... found someone else..." he stated. It was supposed to be a question, but Syaoran found  
that there was no reason to ask since by the tone of Sakura's voice...  
  
"No, that's not i--" Sakura started.  
  
"Tell me the truth." Syaoran interrupted.  
  
Another moment of silence was held. Then Sakura took a deep breath, and sighed. She looked at  
Syaoran.  
  
"It's not that I'm saying... I don't love you anymore. I-I mean, I love you as.. as a really   
close friend..." Sakura said, fumbling for an excuse.  
  
"That's not the point." Syaoran grumbled. "Tell me the truth. You found someone else, didn't you?  
Why can't you just tell me?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"The truth won't hurt."  
  
Sakura didn't say anything for another moment. She really didn't know how she can explain the  
whole situation to the boy who loves her.  
  
"There's.... this american guy...."  
  
Those three words distorted the whole scene completely. Syaoran swallowed, then let Sakura  
continue. Sakura turned her back to him.  
  
"He.... He's really nice... he's a lot like you... and.... he's..... really romantic... not only  
that.. he's really funny.. and....."  
  
Sakura couldn't say anymore. She felt that she's been hurting her friend far enough. She felt  
hurt too; she didn't want to say this. But she had to. She had to because.. because then, she  
wouldn't be free.  
  
"I'm going back to Hong Kong tomorrow morning." Syaoran announced.  
  
Sakura turned around to face him. Syaoran now had his back to hers. "Syaoran...? Why? You just  
came here today..."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "There isn't a reason anymore for me to stay. My reason has been   
destroyed."  
  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran. "You can't. You can't leave yet."  
  
Syaoran turned his head. "Why should I stay when I don't have a reason?"  
  
With that, he proceeded to the door. Sakura ran up to him and blocked his way.  
  
"You can't leave yet." Sakura repeated.  
  
Syaoran lightly touched her shoulders, but now with a different sense. "I'm leaving tomorrow  
morning."  
  
Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist. "You can't leave. Not yet.." Her voice sounded frail.  
It quivered as she repeated the words again. "You can't..."  
  
Syaoran gazed down at Sakura. "Why not?"  
  
Sakura looked up. "Because.... me and Tomoyo already planned all these events.. we're going to  
have a party... it.... was supposed to be a surprise.. but... everyone else is going to be there.  
Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan and Rika-chan and everyone else is going to be there because they  
all wanted to see you! You can't leave yet! You can't!"  
  
Syaoran tried to keep a stern look towards Sakura, but his face calmed down as he looked at  
her pleading face. She continued to stare at him, waiting for a reply.  
  
".... fine. I'll stay. Two weeks."  
  
Sakura smiled. "That's great. We arranged for you to stay at a nearby motel..."  
  
Syaoran took Sakura's arms off his waist. He went to go back in the house, but Sakura grabbed  
his wrist.  
  
"Please... don't tell anyone about what happened tonight... don't tell Tomoyo.. they don't know,  
and she doesn't know either..."  
  
Syaoran didn't reply.  
  
"And... don't tell them I told you about the surprise party... just.... act surprised...."  
  
Syaoran still didn't reply. After being frozen in that position for a while, Sakura soon let  
go. Syaoran went back inside the house. Sakura fell to her knees, wondering what she had just  
done, and why?  
  
But it was for the best. Sakura would soon start a new love life with that american boy.  
They'll be going on that date this Saturday. It will be the start of a wonderful relationship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how was the first chapter?  
Like? Please review o.o .... no like? .... then forget about reviewing XP  
Well, Sakura just blurted out all those hurtful things to Syaoran. What will happen now? o.o;;  
how will that party go? ... will Eriol make a fool out of himself? ^_^;;;; maybe not. Anyways,  
the next part should be out as soon as I'm finished with it (at least a week or so.. or something  
like that). Well, until then~!  
  
~AngelSakura*~ 


	3. Party Not Forgotten

Love For So Long  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does..... you wouldn't be able to sue me anyways... *looks at  
empty pockets*.......  
  
Author's Notes:  
Obviously, people aren't reading the summary @_@;;; .... don't hate me for this, please! o_x;;  
just bear with me for now. You'll see how things will turn out. Just.... read (I can't give  
away any more spoilers than the summary cuz.. cuz then it just won't be right!).... I know, I   
have a few spelling mistakes in the first chapter, but I'll fix that. Sooner or later. *grins*  
It makes me happy to have someone mention Tasuki in their review :P~~~ (whoever you are, Aya.)  
Altho I've never heard Tasuki's reaaally slow song... IT STILL SOUNDS SO SAD!!! ^_^;;; anyways,  
enough with the elaborating. Daisuki Tasuki ^__^  
Biiiiiig thanks to Bailey for editing :D  
  
Syaoran is finally coming back to Japan, but his joy soon turns to depression when he meets  
Sakura for the first time in over five years. But then.. someone begins stalking Sakura, and word  
goes around that someone wants Sakura killed. Can Syaoran save Sakura before she herself is dead?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2 - A Party Not Forgotten  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura proceeded to pick up the phone. As soon as her fingers brushed against the solid   
plastic, she drew her hand away. There was no way she could do this. Not only did it take a lot  
of courage; guilt was also pulling her away.  
  
"I shouldn't be guilty," Sakura scolded herself. "This is for the best."  
  
Sakura, once again, advanced towards the phone, this time holding it in her grasp. She slowly  
brought the phone up to her ear. Then she went on to dial the number. She waited. One ring. Two  
rings. Three.  
  
"Hello? Hi, Jonathan.. huh? Yeah, I'm fine. You? That's good."  
  
A smile curled on Sakura's face. She hardly got a chance to talk with him lately, him being a  
foreigner and all. He probably was really busy. But as she was talking with him, her smile  
turned upside down.  
  
"You can't Saturday? .... why not? Oh... sometime this week? ... I can't do that either.... huh?  
Oh, because a really old friend from my grade 6 class came back to Japan... so we made all these  
plans to hang out while he's still here.... yeah... Why don't you come?"  
  
Sakura was really hoping that Jonathan could join in. It would add to the fun. She could  
finally introduce him to Tomoyo, and they would have a blast on the waterslides and eating cake.  
And then she could also introduce him to...  
  
Wait, no. That wasn't a really good idea. She couldn't introduce him to Syaoran. Not after the  
way he reacted last night. She didn't even see him after she left. She was really hoping he still  
wasn't mad...  
  
"You can't? That's too bad..."  
  
That was a relief. Now she didn't have to go through the trouble of having him around while  
Syaoran was there. She already hurt her friend far enough. She obviously didn't think of the  
consequences. But if she never told him....  
  
"Yeah, I'd better go too and finish up my chores." Sakura added. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
After saying that, Sakura's cheeks flushed a deep pink. Did he really say it? Was she hearing  
things? No, he really did say it. He... he really did.  
  
"O--oh...! N-no! Of course I'm not offended! Why would I be? You know what?" Sakura stammered.  
  
She took a deep breath before speaking into the phone.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Having completed this first step... it may have been going too quickly, but Sakura saw that as  
a good thing. She smiled. This was nothing like when she was with Syaoran. Jonathan was really  
romantic, and really nice. Not only that... she heard rumours that he was a really good kisser.  
Sakura's stomach turned at this thought.  
  
"Bye..."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone, and turned around, hoping to get some chores done. But before she  
could move anywhere, the phone rang again. Sakura sighed and marched back to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Sakura held the phone away from her ear, then carefully placed it back.  
  
"Tomoyo! What are you doing? You're gonna make me deaf!!?!" Sakura yelled. "Huh? Of course I'm  
coming! I have to do the dishes first! What? I was using the phone, why? You've been trying to  
get a hold of me for 10 minutes? ....... It's 5:00 already?"  
  
Sakura freaked out and looked around the room.  
  
"Tell you what. I'll leave a note for my dad and I'll go dress up and I'll be over in about 15  
minutes, you hear? Tell them to wait! Don't start without me!"  
  
Sakura quickly hung up the phone and ran upstairs. She came tumbling down with a brush in   
hand, trying to brush her hair as she put on her shoes. Then the door opened.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked up. "Daddy!"  
  
Fujitaka greeted his daughter with a grin. He nodded at her. Sakura put her brush down and  
decided that doing one thing at a time was a better idea. She tied up her shoes.  
  
"Where are you off to, Sakura?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan's. We're holding a party for Syaoran-kun. I didn't get to do the dishes but I   
promise I'll do them later," Sakura added.  
  
"But Sakura.. I asked you.."  
  
"I know, Daddy... but... I slept in and... then Tomoyo called.. and then... I can't really be  
late for this because they can't start without me!" Sakura insisted.  
  
Fujitaka sighed. "I'll let you go, but you have to come home early so you can finish doing the  
dishes..."  
  
Sakura nodded vividly. "I promise. What time?"  
  
Fujitaka thought for a while. "Around 8-9:00..."  
  
Sakura nodded again, and gave her dad a hug. "Love you, Daddy! I have to go now! I'll see you  
later, okay?"  
  
Sakura stepped out of the house and ran at an outstanding speed. Fujitaka watched her run into  
the distance. He sighed and walked inside the house. As he walked through, he stopped in front  
of all the pictures of the family. Him, Nadeshiko, Touya, and Sakura.  
  
Fujitaka had already lost Nadeshiko and Touya. Not that Touya was dead, he just didn't know   
how he was doing. After Touya had left for college, both he and Sakura had lost contact with him,  
and they haven't talked ever since. Fujitaka was afraid that it was time for Sakura to leave home  
too, and soon he would lose contact with her as well. The years went by so fast, he still had to  
catch up with what was going on. He knew that Sakura was going to have a fine job, and hopefully   
stay in contact with him. Sakura is the type of person that would never forget anyone. But,   
Sakura had changed so much since she was a little kid. She was so much busier, she didn't seem to  
have time for her dad anymore.  
  
Fujitaka shook his head and went into the kitchen. But as he entered, for some reason, he  
started thinking of all these things. He had flashbacks of him and Sakura; she was telling him  
about the book of Clow. Then there was that time when Sakura had to seal away the book of Clow  
She was never to see Kerberos, or Yue, ever again. It upset Touya so much, but their presence   
was becoming widely known, and it was dangerous. The book of Clow was sitting in the  
basement again. Sakura probably forgot about it.  
  
Then, Fujitaka had a horrible feeling about Sakura. He felt as if he would lose her just as  
quickly as he did with Nadeshiko. He shook his head and brushed off the feeling. Sakura was a  
cautious girl. He trusted her. Nothing would happen to her. After reflecting on these thoughts,  
he opened the refrigerator door to prepare dinner.  
  
********  
  
Sakura arrived at the party, minutes after it started. Tomoyo greeted Sakura, first being  
angry, but apologizing later. Sakura apologized for what happened, because she lost track of   
time. Eriol started teasing Sakura about hiding something 'secret', but that only earned him  
the millionth hit on the head.  
  
Sakura proceeded to the food on the table; it was the first thing she thought of. She never  
had lunch, so she was really hungry. Ignoring the fact that Tomoyo started the party without her,  
Sakura grabbed a plate, and started grabbing all the cookies and sweets she could find on the   
table. But as she proceeded to grab the chinese rice crackers, her hand brushed against someone   
elses. She looked up.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura beamed. She didn't think he would be there yet. She gave him the sweetest  
smile she could ever give him, hoping he would accept it as an apology from last night.  
  
Syaoran didn't reply.  
  
He merely glanced at Sakura, and took a cracker, and then went to get something else. Sakura   
was left wide eyed, but followed him.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Syaoran grabbed a couple more cookies, and left. Sakura tried to follow him, but he already  
disappeared into the crowd. Sakura was left standing at the rim of the gathering. Did Syaoran  
really do that? Did he actually ignore her? No. Maybe he was just in a bad mood from yesterday.  
Sakura found a chair and ate silently. Then the microphone was adjusted, and everyone payed   
attention to the front.  
  
"Attention," Said a familiar voice. Sakura stood on the chair to see who was speaking.  
  
Yamazaki.  
  
"I'd just like to say a couple of things. It's great to have our good old friend, Li-kun, back in  
Japan, and this party is to honour his return for the couple of weeks that he's here." He paused.  
"I'm sure he just came here to check out all the hot girls that have been hanging around  
recently!"  
  
Everyone laughed at Yamazaki's remark. There was no mention of Sakura whatsoever. She felt   
left out. The microphone was handed to Tomoyo, and Tomoyo spoke.  
  
"We will now dance for the rest of the day! The first song is called Lost. You all know; that  
popular song that plays when the boy misses his long lost love. So, why don't you all grab a  
partner, and we'll get dancing?"  
  
Sakura shoved her half eaten food in the garbage, hoping for a chance to get noticed. She  
wanted to dance with Syaoran-kun. She pushed her way through the crowd, but as she got closer to  
the front, she saw that Syaoran-kun was dancing with someone. He was dancing with.... Naoko?  
  
Sakura shook her head. There's no way Syaoran would dance with her. He would only be willing   
to go on a slow dance with her. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at the situation again. There he   
was, wrapping his arms around Naoko, and hers around his. Not being able to stand the moment,   
Sakura pushed her way back through the crowd and back to the food table. She stood there for a   
while, trying not to shed any tears.  
  
"I'm not in love with him," Sakura reminded herself. "But he's my old friend, dammit. And all he  
could do was ignore me. I told him how I felt so I could avoid making him feel worse..."  
  
Sakura, seeing that no one was talking to her, and no one else was left out but her, she  
proceeded to the door and sat down to put on her shoes. As she did, footsteps could be heard  
faintly behind her.  
  
"You're going already? It's only 5:45..." the voice said. Sakura finished tying her shoes and  
looked up, straight into Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I promised my Dad I'd do the dishes."  
  
Sakura immediately got up, opened the door, and left, not even giving Tomoyo time to finish  
what she was saying. Eriol showed up behind Tomoyo, and shook his head.  
  
"I knew this was going to create problems." he commented.  
  
"We shouldn't butt in on their problem." Tomoyo reminded. "This is for them to solve."  
  
Eriol looked down. "I still think Li-san is being a little bit too rude. I'll talk to him later."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I agree. But.. I should've talked to Sakura about this earlier. Look at what she  
did to herself.."  
  
Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo's waist. "Let's not worry for now. Things will sort out in time.  
They always do. In the meanwhile..."  
  
"In the meanwhile?"  
  
Eriol pulled Tomoyo closer to him, and put his face close to hers. Then he gave his famous   
chesire cat grin of his. "In the meanwhile, why don't we fool around?"  
  
Tomoyo glared at Eriol, wide-eyed, about to hit him. Then he gave her a short kiss. She giggled  
and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "You're so mean!"  
  
Eriol grinned at Tomoyo and nodded. "I know I am." Then he led her back to the dance floor.  
  
*********  
  
Sakura opened her front door and dragged her feet back in. Her dad was sitting in the living  
room, reading the newspaper. He didn't really notice until she appeared and walked towards the  
kitchen.  
  
"Back already? I thought you'd stay well over the time I told you to come home..!"  
  
Sakura looked at her dad and gave him a sad smile. "I said I'd do the dishes. I'm keeping my  
promise."  
  
Fujitaka could only stare at his daughter as she glumly made her way towards the kitchen. He   
took a close look. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a tear roll down her cheek. This   
definitely wasn't like her. She was all excited to go to the party, but came home depressed. He   
sighed. He should leave her alone and let her sort this out herself. He didn't want to intrude   
on her private life, unless she got to the point where she would be considering suicide. He came   
out of his thoughts and continued to read the paper.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Sakura." Fujitaka added.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You got a letter today. There wasn't a name on it, but I put it on your bed, so you would   
notice it."  
  
"Okay.." Sakura softly replied. She didn't know who the letter would be from, since she didn't  
know who would be writing her at a time like this. She decided to think about it later, after  
she'd finished the dishes. Besides, there were far more important things she had to think about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like? Please review. No like..? ...... I might as well let you flame (a lot of you are already  
doing that already anyways )  
Well, how was that for 2nd chapter? Gomen nasai, it's a bit boring, but bear with me o.o;;  
Besides. Ooooooo, Syaoran's ignoring her now. She just made things worse. Oooooooo. What now?  
OOoooooooo. What's with the letter? Oooooo, how'd Tomoyo and Eriol find out?  
............. ¬_¬ I told you not to ask me. I have no idea. *ahem* anyways... I guess I didn't  
take a week to do this. I had like... all day last night so I'm like.... Pfeh, why not. I might  
as well work on it, seeing I have nothing else to do. I had to do something about all that   
complaining anyways ;p  
next chapter will be out as soon as I'm done with it.  
Ja mata~~  
  
~*AngelSakura*~ 


	4. I Wish

Love For So Long  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does..... you wouldn't be able to sue me anyways... *looks at  
empty pockets*....... Also, please don't sue me for the song I use in here Yui's single from  
Fushigi Yuugi... I can't help it *cries*  
  
Author's Notes:  
Oooooo. For those of you who waited for S&S, all I can say is that it's starting to show up XP.  
Woohoo! It's my very first evil bad attempt at a songfic.. ^^; My first time. I never did this.  
And here it is!! The Songfic chapter! *cheers*.... I've been obsessing over Yui's song (from  
Fushigi Yuugi), called I Wish. It's a really pretty song o.o but I'm gonna have the english  
translation, cuz I know for a fact that not everyone knows japanese (I know some japanese but not  
enough to translate that song o.o;;;;; not gooood). So, Enjoy.  
  
Syaoran is finally coming back to Japan, but his joy soon turns to depression when he meets  
Sakura for the first time in over five years. But then.. someone begins stalking Sakura, and word  
goes around that someone wants Sakura killed. Can Syaoran save Sakura before she herself is dead?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3 - I Wish...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat at her window sill, watching the clouds go by. It was getting dark. She was   
reflecting on what had happened in the past few hours. It all happened so fast, she couldn't   
really catch what exactly was going on. What boggled her the most was the fact that Syaoran had  
ignored her that day. Was it because what she told him? She didn't think that he would get so  
upset over the fact. But now, she didn't know what to do. She can't just apologize to him,   
because he would point out that she still doesn't love him.  
  
Sakura thought back to the days when Syaoran would act all flustered around her. She had   
always thought that it was because she mentioned Yukito, or something similar... or just maybe  
something to do with Yukito. She wasn't sure.  
  
~~Stars twinkling in the dark, even you are definitely lost.~~  
~~Searching for a distant tomorrow; all of us are similar.~~  
  
Sakura glanced again at the sky. It was really clear; really pretty. She then looked at her  
cordless phone, sitting on her bed. It was next to the letter that she got today. She never read  
it yet. It was probably from Kaho. She's usually the only one who writes to her now.  
  
She got up from her spot and picked up the phone, thinking maybe she should call Jonathan. She  
wasn't sure if he would be home right now, but she really wanted to talk to someone. She stared  
at the phone, but after a while she decided not to call him. She picked up the letter, which had  
no return adress, and took that and the phone back with her to the window sill. She sat back in  
her position from before.  
  
~~But then, trusting someone~~  
~~Would mean getting hurt...~~  
  
As soon as Sakura sat back down on her spot, her phone rang. She let it ring a couple of times  
to make it seem like she was busy or something. Then she answered it.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hi, it's Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura sighed. She wasn't really much in the mood for talking with Tomoyo this night. She was  
certain that Tomoyo would start asking questions about what happened in the party. There would be  
no running away from telling Tomoyo now.  
  
"Sakura, why exactly did you leave early today?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I told you. I promised my dad I'd wash the dishes."  
  
"Sakura. If I know you better, you wouldn't leave a party early just to do your chores.   
Especially with a voice that seemed awfully hurt. You're gonna tell me the truth *now*."  
  
Sakura frowned. She knew it. That would be Tomoyo's only purpose for calling on a night when  
Sakura made it seem like she was upset over something. Sakura decided not to reply.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"I'm still here."  
  
"...... Sakura, you're gonna have to tell me sooner or later. What's up with you and Li-kun? I  
saw what happened. You left because Li-kun didn't dance with you."  
  
A knot was formed in Sakura's throat. She didn't want to remember this day. She was   
considering deeply over hanging up on her best friend, but she knew that Tomoyo isn't the type of  
person to let Sakura go that easily. Sakura knew that her friend would show up at her front door  
in a flash if Sakura ignored the phone.  
  
"Why did I have to stay? I came because it was Syaoran-kun's welcome back party. But he   
completely ignored me. Not only that... you started the party without me."  
  
"Sakura, I did not start the party without you. I would've started it, but Li-kun insisted on  
starting it. All I know is that something happened between you two."  
  
No. She wasn't gonna tell Tomoyo. All Sakura was hoping was that Syaoran didn't tell Tomoyo  
about that little incident last night. That would only make things worse.  
  
"Did you tell Li-kun that you love someone else?"  
  
Bingo. Sakura knew it. She trusted Syaoran not to tell anyone. But, after watching a lot of  
romantic flicks, she kinda knew what was coming. Jealousy always got to a guy's heart first.  
  
Tomoyo didn't bother waiting for Sakura to answer and continued to talk.  
  
~~I wish for your love,~~  
~~I wish for your love,~~  
~~Why? Hey, tell me, blue stars...~~  
~~I wish for your love,~~  
~~Unlimited pain; how can I shake free from it?~~  
  
"Sakura, do you really love Li-kun, or do you love someone else?"  
  
Sakura hesitated for a moment, then finally spoke. "Of couse I love him, Tomoyo-chan. I love   
Syaoran-kun as a really close friend..."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura, loving him as a really close friend isn't enough. I know you love him  
deep inside. You just don't want to admit it. Why are you running away?"  
  
"You got it wrong!" Sakura yelled into the mouthpiece. "I admit it, okay? I'm in love with   
someone else! I'm in love with Jonathan! ... I only love Syaoran-kun as a close friend... nothing  
more... he's my childhood friend, and I care for him deeply... but... only as a really close  
friend..."  
  
Sakura's rage had calmed down to a mere whisper as she spoke to Tomoyo. Sakura hated it when  
Tomoyo did this to her. Tomoyo had to be so persistent. Not only that, Tomoyo always had the  
power to see deeper than what the average person sees on the outside. She knew that Tomoyo was  
only doing what she thought was best, but it was hurting her. She hated Tomoyo for this.  
  
~~When they memorize love, people become weak,~~  
~~Embracing a calling heart, because people dont want lonliness...~~  
  
"Sakura, stop lying to yourself. You just weren't ready to meet Li-kun yet. You just haven't seen  
him in so long."  
  
"Shut up, Tomoyo." Sakura growled. Her voice was shaking, and small sobs could be heard from  
Sakura. "Just, shut up."  
  
"I'm only trying to help you, Sakura. You're my friend, and I don't want you to be hur--"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
Sakura hung up the phone, and threw it in fury towards her bed. Tears started streaming down   
her cheek. She knew that Tomoyo wouldn't bother calling back. She knew that Tomoyo was on her  
way to her house right now. Sakura tried to calm down a little, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Damn him..." Sakura mumbled. "Dammit, Syaoran-kun. Why do you have to ignore me?"  
  
She wiped away her tears and tilted her head towards the wall behind her. She didn't know why,  
but the fact how Syaoran was ignoring her wasn't just hurting her. It was killing her a million  
times over.  
  
Maybe this is how he felt when she told him she loved someone else.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Sakura? Are you crying? I thought I heard you throw something."  
  
"I'm fine." Sakura blurted out to her dad, trying to make her voice sound as perfect as possible.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you want anything?"  
  
"No... I'm fine..."  
  
"Alright. I'm on the computer if you need me."  
  
"OK..."  
  
~~Even dreams freeze at a limit,~~  
~~Just like this hatred...~~  
  
Sakura started to reflect back on what happened again. Maybe she should never have told him.  
If she didn't, then things would be a lot more happier right now. But then again, Syaoran would  
be making moves on her, and she wouldn't be able to be with Jonathan. It was a hard choice, but  
she never bothered looking at the consequences. Now she knew what happens in this type of   
situation. She always thought that things would be perfect. She had become too confident in  
herself.  
  
But still, Sakura hated Tomoyo for being persistent. She hated Jonathan for falling in love  
with her. She hated Eriol who loved to make things worse. She hated her Dad for giving her   
special treatment whenever she was down. She hated Syaoran for being so... so gentle and kind  
after being together for a while. And most of all, she hated herself for being so stupid. She  
hated herself for not thinking before she did anything. And now, things were screwed up.  
  
~~I wanna be your love~~  
~~I wanna be your love~~  
~~Why? I cant kill my loneliness~~  
~~I wanna be your love~~  
~~With a broken heart, I cant become any stronger...~~  
  
Sakura went back to her bed, taking the letter with her again, and fell on it face down. She  
grabbed the phone and dialed a number. Jonathan's.  
  
"Hello?" A boy answered on the other end.  
  
"It's Sakura.." Sakura whispered in her now hoarse voice.  
  
"Sakura? Why are you calling so late?"  
  
"I..." Sakura started. She had no idea why she called... except for the fact that she needed to  
talk with someone. But what to talk about?  
  
"Not feeling well?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Well... no... not really..." Sakura sighed.  
  
"What's wrong...?"  
  
"I'm just confused... it's really hard to explain..."  
  
"Then don't explain. We can talk about other things, if you want... maybe to get your mind off of  
whatever's bothering you." Jonathan persuaded.  
  
"... no thanks..." Sakura said. "Actually... I don't even know if I can talk about anything else  
right now..."  
  
"Is it something that you can't tell me?"  
  
"Well... not really that... just... I want to talk to someone right now..."   
  
"Don't want to be lonely?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The two stayed silent on the phone for a while, until Sakura spoke up.  
  
"I have to go do something..." Sakura explained.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay? You won't be lonely?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"I'm sure, for now at least... I'll call back if I feel lonely again." Sakura promised.  
  
"We have a deal." Jonathan beamed. "I'll let you go now so you can get it overwith okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Talk to you tomorrow, k? Bye."  
  
~~I wish for your love~~  
~~I wish for your love~~  
~~Why? Hey, grant me, blue stars~~  
~~I wish for your love~~  
~~Just one thing: I want to be loved by someone...~~  
  
Sakura hung up the phone. She didn't have to do anything. She just didn't want to talk to him  
anymore. Something was really getting on her nerves. She crawled over to the stuffed animals on  
her bed and fell on them. Without looking, she grabbed an anonymous doll and hugged it. Then she  
looked at it. It was a grey teddy bear. One she held on to since grade six. One that someone made  
especially for her. Then she thought of Syaoran.  
  
As soon as that thought hit her mind, Sakura grabbed her phone and started dialing his number.  
Tomoyo gave her his motel room number, in case they wanted to do anything. Sakura's heart skipped  
many beats as the phone rang. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to talk to Syaoran again. After  
six rings, he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Syaoran answered, seeming to be half asleep.  
  
Sakura couldn't answer. Hearing his voice again made her feel as if he wasn't ignoring her  
anymore. She wanted to savour that moment, because she was afraid that as soon as she spoke, he  
would start ignoring her again.  
  
"...Hello?" Syaoran repeated.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth, ready to talk, yet still not prepared of what she would say. But if  
she didn't say something, he would hang up. She forced herself to say something.  
  
"I... It's..... It's me..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Who? This isn't helping very much.. I don't know who 'me' is...." Syaoran added, who sounded   
more awake now.  
  
"Sa... Sakura..." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Saku... ra...." Sakura firmly repeated.  
  
"........ Hi....." was all that Syaoran could manage.  
  
Both held the phone in their grip, both listening to the other's breathing. Both not knowing   
what to say. Sakura swallowed.  
  
"I... just..." Sakura started.  
  
Another moment of silence was held. She could tell Syaoran was listening, because she could  
still hear his breathing, and nothing else.  
  
"Syaoran-kun... I...." Sakura tried to say again.  
  
In this awkward position, both neither had the will of what to talk about to the other. Then a  
knock was heard on Syaoran's end of the phone.  
  
"I... I have to go." Syaoran stammered. "Someone's at the door. Bye."  
  
"Bye..." Sakura replied.   
  
She hung up the phone, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She continued to stare at the phone,   
and she let the tears come. There was no way she could talk to him anymore. He was mad at her. He  
probably wasn't going to talk to her ever again. Then she reminded herself again of Jonathan. He  
said he would always be there for her. She started to wipe her tears away, but the more she   
forced herself to think about Jonathan, the more she felt hurt about Syaoran, and the more the  
tears came. She shook her head and wiped her remaining tears away. She wished none of this  
happened. She wished that she never told Syaoran. Then she started to wish that she never met  
Jonathan.  
  
She carefully placed the phone back on her pillow, then glanced at the letter. She decided it   
was about time to open it. Then, as if almost by coincidence, someone knocked on the front door  
to her house. Sakura looked out her bedroom window, and saw Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked up.  
  
"Sakura, if you're not going to let me in, I'm bringing Li-kun here to deal with the situation."  
  
Sakura only stared at Tomoyo. Then she went out of sight, seeing that her dad got to the door  
first. She could hear Tomoyo apologizing to her father for coming so late. She listened to every  
sound. Every footstep that Tomoyo made as she made her way up the stairs.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
**********  
  
After Sakura hung up, Syaoran was starting to think that maybe he was being too hard on her.  
But, it served her right, didn't it? She hurt him, really badly. Even if he ignored her, it  
shouldn't matter to her anyways. She had her boyfriend already. He was history.  
  
He scolded himself. He sounded like a fool. He couldn't even ask her why she was calling. All  
he could hope is that she wasn't planning on hurting him even further. He put his hands on his  
head and bent down. He had to forget about her. If he didn't, he would feel even worse.  
  
Again, the knocking was heard on the door. Because of the latest events, Syaoran couldn't pay  
attention to anything for very long. He had forgotten about the person standing outside. He  
trudged his way to the door, ready to yell at whoever would come knocking at this time of night.  
He grabbed the doorknob, and pulled open the door.  
  
"Who the Hell do you think you are, coming at this time of night? It's 11:00pm!" Syaoran snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you so late, Li-san, but I have to talk to you about something important."   
The person with dark blue hair and glasses replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like? No like? Eh, just review. XP  
anyways, how was that for 3rd chapter? This may show up to be the fourth chapter, but the first  
chapter is a prologue.. so... bleah. Anyways... let's hear the suspense. XP How is Sakura gonna  
deal with Tomoyo now? What's in the letter? What does Eriol have to tell Syaoran? Where's the  
stalker? XP Okay, I know I know. It isn't really a horror story as of now... o_x so shoot me. I'm  
just an amateur, like the rest of you. So give me a chance o.x;;;  
Oh yeah. How was that for a jump start on S&S? XP come on, ppls. Read the title. "My Love for  
Yours." Meaning S&S. XP lol anyways.. I think I'll stop elaborating on this.  
Next chapter will be out soon.  
'Til next time.  
  
~*AngelSakura*~ 


	5. True to the Heart

Love For So Long  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does..... you wouldn't be able to sue me anyways... *looks at empty pockets*.......  
  
Author's Notes:  
ACK! This wasn't very nice. My monitor busted. I couldn't write anything. But now I have a new computer XD which means... as soon as I get  
a scanner for this computer, you can all see my special picture for this story! Yaaaaaaaaaaay. Not only that.... there's also my webpage 9_9;  
you *could* visit there when I have it up 9_9;;; .... ^_^;;;; anyways... here's the long awaited chapter 4, for those of you who were  
waiting (tho there probably isn't that many anymore...)  
  
Syaoran is finally coming back to Japan, but his joy soon turns to depression when he meets Sakura for the first time in over five years. But  
then.. someone begins stalking Sakura, and word goes around that someone wants Sakura killed. Can Syaoran save Sakura before she herself is   
dead?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4 - True to the Heart  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran stood, staring at Eriol, wondering what business he had at this hour. Syaoran was about to order him to go away again, but then   
he remembered the fact that Eriol wanted to tell him something important. Important... What could be important? Syaoran sighed. Nothing was  
of importance to him at this time. Nothing at all.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
Eriol allowed himself in as he took a step. He closed the door. Making sure it was closed, he turned around again to face Syaoran.  
  
"It's about today." Eriol stated. "About what happened at the party."  
  
Syaoran looked down. "...Nothing happened at the party."  
  
Eriol shook his head. Syaoran was always like this. He was never willing to share information about his private life. Syaoran always kept  
to himself, making himself feel hurt even more.  
  
"Something did happen at the party today, Li-san. I never saw Sakura, yet she said she'd come."  
  
Eriol had lied. He did watch her leave with Tomoyo. Syaoran also didn't see Eriol around Sakura at all that day, so everything added up.   
Eriol adjusted his glasses, still waiting for an answer from Syaoran.  
  
"I... I didn't see Sakura either." Syaoran fibbed.  
  
"Tomoyo told me she saw you talking to her." Eriol explained.  
  
Syaoran stayed silent for a few minutes, looking to the side. He slid a hand in his pocket, then looked back up at Eriol again. Eriol made  
a sly grin, knowing that he caught him.  
  
"What else did she tell you?"  
  
"You were ignoring Sakura."  
  
Syaoran turned around, and walked in the other direction. He bent his head down and brought his fingers up to his forehead. He turned   
around again, walking towards Eriol, who was waiting patiently for a reply.  
  
"You were ignoring Sakura. You shot her down to Hell." Eriol continued.  
  
Syaoran glared at Eriol. "Dammit, you said that already!"  
  
Eriol smirked. "I know I did. But I want to know why you did that."  
  
"What the Hell do you want from me??" Syaoran yelled. "I didn't do anything much!"  
  
Eriol shook his head. "Even if you did nothing much, you made yourself three galaxies apart from her."  
  
Syaoran sneered at him. "You're such an asshole, Eriol. You're just like that damn girlfriend of yours. Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
Eriol continued to stand, taking the verbal abuse from Syaoran. Eriol knew Syaoran didn't mean it; Syaoran was just frustrated. That's   
all.  
  
"I just want to know your side of the story." Eriol proclaimed.  
  
Syaoran sighed, and walked over to the couch. Eriol took off his shoes and followed Syaoran. Both sat down, Syaoran leaning his head back.  
  
"... She doesn't love me anymore. So why should I be friendly towards her?" Syaoran confessed.  
  
"She still wants to be your friend."  
  
"She said she loved me."  
  
This boy had all his feelings mixed up. Syaoran had no idea of what he should do. The love of his life was gone, and he didn't know   
whether to feel happy, sad, or angry. Eriol just looked at Syaoran, then smiled.  
  
"She still does."  
  
Syaoran was skeptical. He shook his head, and closed his eyes.  
  
"She doesn't. She told me so." Syaoran said. "She loves someone else. She told me herself."  
  
"Then she's--"  
  
"Shut up already, Eriol! What proof do you have? What proof is there that she still loves me? She doesn't anymore, Eriol, so quit shoving it   
in my face!"  
  
"Then why was she crying?"  
  
Syaoran didn't answer. He just turned his head and looked at Eriol, who seemed to be getting his way. Eriol smirked and continued.  
  
"She left the party early today because she was crying. Why was she crying?"  
  
Syaoran sat up straight. "How'm I supposed to know? I didn't see her much today."  
  
"Think, Li-san."  
  
Syaoran thought for a while, sitting his head on his hand. Then he lifted it and shook his head.  
  
"Why should I even care?"  
  
Eriol sighed, and leaned back on the couch. Syaoran wasn't really getting anywhere.  
  
"She's crying because she loves you." Eriol explained.  
  
Syaoran gave Eriol his usual skeptical look, and spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, she loves me after she tells me she's in love with someone  
else. Like that makes any sense."  
  
"You're missing the point, Li-san. What you're doing to her is hurting her."  
  
"I'm not hurting her. I'm just ignoring her."  
  
"Ignoring a woman is far more immature than how I'm capable of acting these days."  
  
"Pff, whatever."  
  
Eriol glared at Syaoran. If there was any time that Syaoran has actually become a pure idiot, it would be now.  
  
"You know, I'm sure the guy that Sakura has a crush on would never make Sakura cry like this."  
  
"WHAT??" Syaoran yelled. "Are you saying that I'm not good enough for her?"  
  
Syaoran immediately shot up, standing, glaring at Eriol. Ready to punch his lights out, Syaoran tried his best to calm down, and sat   
himself back on the couch. Jealousy was always Syaoran's weak point.  
  
Eriol snickered. "Judging by your current actions, I would believe so."  
  
Syaoran growled. "Look, I'm just giving her back what she gave to me."  
  
Eriol shook his head. "You're giving her much worse."  
  
Syaoran looked away. He really wasn't in the mood of talking about this situation at this time of day, especially when he's been tired out  
from the party.  
  
"You know what really hurt her? She saw you dancing with Naoko."  
  
Syaoran remained silent. He didn't know what else he could say to Eriol.  
  
"I'm sure you've heard of the quote: 'The only way to love something, is to realize it could be  
lost.'"  
  
Syaoran glanced at Eriol, then looked at the floor. "No."  
  
Eriol sighed. "Sakura never realized this until now. I guess it was important in a way that you ignored her. But you're making it too much.   
She's losing you, and you don't seem to notice how much it's hurting her."  
  
"Losing... me?" Syaoran asked dumbly.  
  
Eriol nodded. "She loves you, Li-san. Next time you see her, you should apologize and confide on whatever she decides or does."  
  
Syaoran kept quiet. He really was sure that he was being too hard on her, but... he probably was just too stupid to realize that Sakura   
could ever love anyone else more than him.   
  
"All right. I'll apologize to her. As soon as I see her tomorrow."  
  
Eriol smiled. "That's great. How does Three o'clock sound, at the park, tomorrow?"  
  
Syaoran looked down. "I guess so. I'm not doing anything tomorrow anyways."  
  
He took a deep breath as he lead Eriol out the door. Now... how was he going to deal with Sakura tomorrow?  
  
***************  
  
"Sakura."  
  
That was the first word Tomoyo used as she approached Sakura's room. Tomoyo had more of a stern look in her face as of now, seeing that  
Sakura wasn't very willing to cooperate. As Tomoyo let herself in Sakura's room, she found herself in what looked more like a pigsty than  
Sakura's usual room.  
  
"Sakura..? What happened?"  
  
Tomoyo looked around for her friend, who had her face buried in a pillow. She seemed to be sobbing quietly. Tomoyo sat down on the edge of  
Sakura's bed.  
  
"Go away... I don't want to talk about it." Sakura mumbled.  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura a soft look. "Sakura... How would you like to bargain over this?"  
  
Sakura lifted her face off the pillow and glanced at Tomoyo. "$10?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "It's not for money this time. Besides, if it were, I wouldn't let you go that cheap."  
  
Sakura stifled a giggle. Tomoyo would never be cheap. But Sakura couldn't laugh. Not at a time like this. It wouldn't fit.  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "You could either talk with me right now... or..."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"I'll leave soon. But then you'd have to confront Li-kun tomorrow... at the park. Three o'clock."  
  
Sakura didn't say anything.  
  
"I know you want to."  
  
Sakura threw a menacing look at Tomoyo. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"So, what will it be? I could let you go right now... actually, that would be a big favour for me, since I'm really tired. But I can't let  
you go until I know for sure."  
  
Sakura looked away. "Fine. I'll... I'll meet him tomorrow. I'm tired too."  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura a look. "Are you going to be there for sure?"  
  
Sakura shook her head and countered. "You don't trust me anymore?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "You'd better show up. Because I just might consider tagging along. Of course, I'd be far enough to keep out of hearing what  
you guys are talking about. But I'll definitely be able to see you two."  
  
Sakura grinned back. "I can't guarantee you I'll talk to him though."  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura a sly look and grabbed a big teddy bear off her desk. Then she flung it at Sakura.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned and stood in front of the door. "At least you're in a better mood right now. You were awfully angry when you hung up."  
  
Sakura frowned. "It's hard to be depressed when you're annoying. Not only that... there's the bargain."  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Sakura. "I guess you should consider yourself lucky that I didn't really mention anything then. This was a very quick  
visit, don't you think?"  
  
Sakura slowly nodded.  
  
"Let's not have this again. And if we ever do, I'd better come over for only a short time. I'm becoming a busy woman, you know." Tomoyo  
lectured. Then she looked on the shelf on her way out. "You still didn't open this letter? No return adress? You'd better open it. Maybe it's  
an important letter from Mizuki-sensei."  
  
Tomoyo threw the letter at Sakura then went out the door. "Don't forget. Three o'clock at the park."  
  
Sakura caught the letter. She didn't bother seeing Tomoyo out the door, since Tomoyo knew her way inside and out now. Not only that... her  
house was ten times bigger than her own. Memorizing every nook and cranny of this house would be a peice of cake to her. Sakura glanced at  
the letter and started to open it. She ripped off the flap carelessly, and pulled out a crinkled peice of paper inside. She heard the door  
close downstairs as she took it out.  
  
"Mizuki-sensei would never write a letter on paper like this... it probably isn't from her. But who would know my adress? ...There's no stamp  
on it either... this is weird. Maybe it's from someone in the area..."  
  
She opened up the paper, and read it's contents. She started to regret opening this letter, as her eyes grew with fear. She shook her head  
as she continued reading.  
  
"Some joke... that's all it is. It's just a joke."  
  
Her voice trembled with every syllable she spoke, and she let the letter tumble down to her feet. Then, in frustration, she swiped up the  
letter, crumpled it up and threw it out the window. She watched it as it hit the sidewalk. She shut the window, then huddled on her bed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan... come back... please... I'm... scared..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like? Please review. No like? ... you decide.  
  
Bah, I think this chapter was kinda short. But I couldn't think about all the little tiny things I could add. But anyways, TADAAA. There you  
have it. Chapter finished. Now it's on to chapter 5... sooner or later. Hah, I'm still leaving you all in suspense with the letter XP if  
you care for it much, that is. LOL anyways... I guess I'll start working on the next chapter... maybe sometime after I finish editing my  
friend's digimon fic. It's a Takari XP you should read it.  
Anyways, I'm out. See you peoples later (if my computer doesn't screw up on me again lol)!  
  
~*AngelSakura*~ 


	6. Twinkling Eyes

Love For So Long  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does..... you wouldn't be able to sue me anyways... *looks at empty pockets*.......  
  
Author's Notes:  
Woooo... Chapter 5.... oi..... things are starting to get interesting, ne? We have the letter.... and Sakura's going to meet Syaoran-kun  
tomorrow... and such. So, just how are things going to turn out? ..... *shrugs* Don't ask me. ^_^ wheee I'm burning lots of songs while   
writing this. Fushigi Yuugi, CardCaptor Sakura, Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne..... 9_9;;; wheeeeeee music happy! ^_^;;; anyways... *koff* ahem...  
let's get on with the story.  
  
Syaoran is finally coming back to Japan, but his joy soon turns to depression when he meets Sakura for the first time in over five years. But  
then.. someone begins stalking Sakura, and word goes around that someone wants Sakura killed. Can Syaoran save Sakura before she herself is   
dead?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5 - Twinkling Eyes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was running in the darkness. She couldn't see where she went. She could tell it was raining. She was cold, and wet, and the same  
pitter-patter song repeated over and over again as the rain fell. Yet, she still couldn't see anything. It was even worse than... yes, it was  
even worse than that time in the play. There was no light. But Sakura couldn't create a light this time. She sealed away all her cards now.  
And it was a big mistake. She was alone. She was cold.  
  
Footsteps were coming closer and closer... First it came slow... then faster... then faster... and then, someone grabbed her wrist. She   
tried to scream, but she couldn't. The more she tried to scream, the less she could breathe. Filled with fear and panic, she tried to calm   
down. No, she couldn't. Someone grabbed her wrist, and now she felt something cold... cold metal against her back. It was a strange feeling,   
for her chest felt warm. Warm.... but it felt colder on her shirt. The rain obviously wasn't helping. Something else besides the rain was  
soaking her shirt. It was strange, but Sakura expected something unusual to happen to her. Reluctantly, Sakura looked down, and saw...  
  
Sakura threw her eyes shut and screamed. She screamed loud, hoping that it would scare away her stalker. After a few seconds, she started  
to feel better. She stopped screaming and opened her eyes, only to find her own ceiling. Sakura was still panic stricken, and still needed to  
catch her breath. She slowly sat up, and that's when her dad came stumbling into her room.  
  
"Sakura! What is it? Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura looked at her dad, then looked down at her shirt.  
  
"Strange..." she mumbled.  
  
"What's strange?"  
  
Sakura looked up at her dad again, and realized that she shouldn't tell him about her dream. He didn't want her to worry so much.  
  
"I thought I stained my shirt. I spilt hot tea... and..."  
  
Sakura's father gave her a weird look. "Hot... tea...?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "I was a ...hostess... at a restaurant... and I didn't really know what to do. It was my first time working... and... I spilt  
hot tea on my shirt. It was raspberry tea... so I thought it stained my shirt. It was hot."  
  
Sakura's father frowned. "Do you have a fever?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. Skeptical, Sakura's dad sat on her bed and felt her forehead.  
  
"I guess you don't... Did you eat sweets last night? Daidouji told me that you were upset over something."  
  
Sakura shook her head again and forced a smile. "I was just angry about something. Not anymore. I'm fine now."  
  
Sakura's dad continued to frown, and sighed. "If you say so... but just be careful, okay?" He stood up and chuckled. "I guess I was lucky in   
a way that you screamed like that, because I have to go to some mandatory teacher's meeting today."  
  
He placed his hand on Sakura's head. Sakura grinned back at him.  
  
"If you're doing anything today, make sure you bring your keys and lock up. I might even stay at the university overnight, so I guess it  
would be better if you stayed at Daidouji's tonight. I'm sure Sonomi-kun would love to have you over." he explained.  
  
Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "I sure will!"  
  
"Good. I'm going to go make breakfast now, so if you want to, go back to sleep. I'll be leaving in about an hour and a half from now. So, I  
might be gone when you wake up. I'll leave leftovers, okay?"  
  
"Okay.... bye, daddy!" Sakura grinned.  
  
Sakura's dad chuckled. "See you tomorrow."  
  
With that, Sakura hid back in her covers, hoping she won't have another nightmare.  
  
*************************  
  
It was still early in the morning, but when Sakura woke up, her dad already left. She wanted to leave as soon as possible to meet Syaoran  
at the park. She wasn't really up to it, but she promised Tomoyo. She would never go back on a promise, especially not with her best friend.  
She quickly ate, and washed the dishes. After that, she went back to her room to change.  
  
This day seemed like any other normal day Sakura would have when her dad left for work. But, she just couldn't stop thinking about her  
dream from last night. Not only that.... there was also the letter.  
  
Things were pretty explainable. She was sure that the letter was some kind of prank, and it was just getting to her head, causing the  
nightmare. She was positive that people didn't hate her. Well... maybe Syaoran was still mad at her, but that didn't mean he would hate her  
enough to do this, would it? No. Syaoran isn't that kind of person. There's no way.  
  
After hanging out in her room alone, she sighed. She walked up to her drawer, and pulled out a book. The book was red, and ligned with  
gold. On the front, there was some sort of picture, that looked like a beast. Above its head, there were words that read: Book Of Clow.   
Sakura placed her hand on the cover of the book, and mumbled something. A bright golden circle lit up from underneath, spinning slowly as  
she continued to chant. Soon, two figures emerged from the book. One that took the shape of a small animal doll, and one that of a human.  
Sakura smiled as the two figures took form.  
  
"Sakura?" queried the small doll. "Wh... what's going on?"  
  
Sakura then frowned. "Kero-chan... Yukito-san... I... need to talk..."  
  
Yukito looked up at Sakura. "What about? Is there anything wrong?"  
  
Sakura stared at Yukito, then looked at the ground. "In a way... yes..."  
  
"Are you being troubled?" Kero asked. "Do you need to use the Sakura cards again?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No... I just... needed to talk..."  
  
Kero and Yukito exchanged glances, then looked back at Sakura. Sakura sighed and started to explain everything that has happened. She  
explained how she fell in love with another boy, and how she told Syaoran. She told them how Syaoran didn't like the idea very much, and  
started to ignore her. She told them how hurt she felt about it.  
  
Speaking each word, Sakura felt better. She was happy that she could confide in these two friends. They didn't need to do anything about  
it. Just listen to what she has to say, and perhaps they could make a few suggestions. She started to talk about the letter she recieved,  
which was very awkward. She started complaining about how it scared her, and how she didn't know how to deal with the situation. Then she  
told them about the dream.  
  
"I see that things aren't really going your way..." Yukito said.  
  
Sakura nodded. "I don't like this at all. I know that there are supposed to be ups and downs... but I think that this is ridiculous."  
  
Kero thought for a moment. "Well... about the dream... it's possible that it could be from the letter you got. But, have you ever thought of  
it being some sort of premonition? I don't mean to scare you or anything... but it's definitely something you still should be aware of... you  
haven't lost your magic power. There isn't really any possible way except if you die."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Yeah... I did think about that... and that's what even scares me more. I mean... if it is a premonition, it ties in with the  
letter, right? I mean... what other logical explanation could there be?"  
  
Yukito smiled. "I think what you should do is get some fresh air. Take a stroll outside and calm yourself down. I think that would probably  
be the best way right now.  
  
Sakura smiled back. "I think you're right. I have to go meet Syaoran-kun anyways..."  
  
Kero frowned. "But will he be there? Are you up to meeting him again?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No... I'm still kinda scared to face him again. Because... he's still mad at me I guess... but I'll try to talk it  
out with him. Because... I really do love him as a friend, but... well, same with Jonathan, but... oh... I really don't know."  
  
"Then getting some fresh air will probably clear your head," Kero chuckled. "I imagine that there's a lot of dust settling in that brain of  
yours right now!"  
  
"KERO!!!!" Sakura growled as Yukito smiled nervously.  
  
"Don't you think you should seal us back up before you leave? Because of last time..."  
  
Sakura sighed. "I know, I know. Because someone else almost found us with that aura of yours."  
  
"This totally sucks!" Grumbled Kero. "Can't I at least have some pudding or cake before you seal us back up?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Okay, okay. Let's all go to the kitchen then."  
  
**********************  
  
Sakura dawdled on her way to the park. Even though it was still an hour ahead, Sakura didn't really have anything better to do. With each  
step she took, the keys shook in the back pocket of her jeans. She looked up at the sky. There wasn't really any sun, since there were a lot  
of clouds blocking the view. Some of them were pretty dark.  
  
"Looks like it's going to rain later today..." Sakura said to herself. "I should've brought my umbrella."  
  
She didn't bother going back, because she would just come home later anyways, and dress up. And then, she would phone Tomoyo and get the  
bodyguards to pick her up if she was allowed to sleep over. But then again... walking in the rain could make one sick. Sakura grinned. That  
just reminded her of the time they caught the cloud card. If she remembered correctly, she probably impressed Syaoran with her bravery of  
going out into a storm while she's sick and a town to save.  
  
The good old days of catching Clow cards.  
  
Sakura finally arrived at the park. She sat down at the ledge of the fountain, and decided to wait for him there. As she waited, Chiharu  
and Yamazaki noticed her and greeted her.  
  
"Sakura! What are you doing here all alone?" Chiharu asked.  
  
Sakura looked up and smiled. "Waiting."  
  
Yamazaki pulled out a finger. "Waiting for Li-kun, or Jonathan, or..." This was followed by a hard slap on his head by Chiharu.  
  
"Anyways... what are you waiting for? Will you be waiting long?" Chiharu sweetly asked as Yamazaki crouched below her and held his head.  
  
"No... about half an hour more, I guess." Sakura said. "Why?"  
  
Chiharu sat down beside Sakura, while Yamazaki tried to pull himself up.  
  
"he's become quite a gossip lately," Chiharu whispered into Sakura's ear.   
  
Sakura smiled nervously. "I... Is that so?"  
  
Chiharu nodded. "Not saying that I'm not one.. but anyways... I wanted to ask you. I was walking past by your house this morning, and about  
a few houses after yours, I saw this crumpled up piece of paper..."  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide. "Wh... what??"  
  
Chiharu held a concerned look in her eyes. "Sakura... what's going on?"  
  
Sakura felt a knot in her throat. "Someone sent it to me yesterday... I don't know from who..."  
  
Chiharu sighed. "This person must really hate you, Sakura... it was even written in blood."  
  
Yamazaki finally sat himself on the ledge of the fountain beside Chiharu. "It's very traditional for a stalker to write letters in blood. I'm  
surprised that someone would even want to kill you this bad, and become obsessed with it."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I think it's just a prank. I can't imagine anyone who would want to kill me, since I didn't really do anything to  
hurt anyone..."  
  
Chiharu sighed. "You don't get it, Sakura. A lot of people envy you. You're awsome at sports, and you're really good at cooking. Not only   
that, you have quite a few guys trying to chase your tail around. I mean... this person is probably female from what I can say, because  
these are all aspects that could make a girl jealous. I mean, you have the looks and skill, and your personality is so... so... 'loving'..."  
  
Sakura frowned.  
  
Yamazaki glared at Chiharu. "You're scaring her even more, Chiharu. This is an important matter, and I think we should focus more on Sakura's  
safety than who the stalker is."  
  
Sakura smiled nervously. "You're all acting as if there really is someone stalking me."  
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki turned to Sakura and spoke in unison. "Even though, you still have to be careful!"  
  
Soon, the couple got up as Yamazaki looked at his watch. "We really should go now, Sakura, but you really should try to avoid being alone,  
and you should be aware of what's going on around you."  
  
Chiharu nodded. "Sakura, we're your friends, so we want to ensure your safety. We'll be behind you all the way!"  
  
Sakura smiled and watch the two leave. Soon, she was alone again. Now with herself, she was left to think about what has been going on   
lately. It just happened too quickly. A couple of days ago, she had been heartbroken as Syaoran came back from Hong Kong. Now, someone was  
stalking her. Was this the consequence of hurting someone who loves you? Was this the consequence of denying yourself? Did she really have to  
face all this pain coming at her? Sakura's throat started to feel sore and felt like crying. This really wasn't the type of life she wanted.  
If she could've, she would've gone back in time and fixed everything. If only it were possible...  
  
"Hey..." Said a voice from behind her.  
  
Sakura looked up and found herself looking at Syaoran. ".... hi....."  
  
Syaoran seated himself somewhat beside her, trying to keep some distance. "So... I... uh..." Syaoran started.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, then looked away. "I... guess I must apologize..."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Syaoran's tone was so blunt. No expression whatsoever. Sakura was beginning to reget this deal she made with Tomoyo. This definitely   
wasn't the best situation to be in right now.  
  
"I... I blurted out everything all of a sudden... I didn't know... that..."  
  
"You had no choice, didn't you? Otherwise something horrible would've happened."  
  
His voice sounded a little more angry now. Sakura really wished that she could change back time now. It just hurt so much to hear him  
talk like this. It really wasn't fair. She never knew what was coming. Sakura didn't have anything to say in reply.  
  
"I guess... I should apologize myself. For... For ignoring you." Syaoran stammered.  
  
"No... it's okay... you couldn't help it..." Sakura explained.  
  
A moment of silence was held. Sakura cautiously looked around for Tomoyo, as she remembered Tomoyo saying she would be there. After  
failing in finding her friend, Sakura continued to stare back at the ground. Syaoran still kept his distance, and just sat there. Sakura  
wondered what he was thinking about at the moment. Courageously, she looked at him for a second. He seemed to be lost in a few thoughts of  
his own.   
  
Syaoran noticed this and looked at Sakura. "Are you sad?"  
  
Sakura blushed lightly and looked back at the ground.   
  
"Y....yeah...." she confessed shyly.  
  
Syaoran smiled lightly. "Your eyes are pretty when they twinkle like that. But they only twinkle when you're sad. It's not good for a girl  
as cheerful as you to be depressed."  
  
Sakura blushed harder now, and looked up at Syaoran. Syaoran had gotten off the ledge and was now standing. Soon, he started to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Syaoran-kun..? Where are you going?" Sakura asked in alarm, standing up quickly.  
  
Syaoran stopped and looked back at Sakura. "I have to go do some shopping."  
  
"But... I... thought you were..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really should get going." Syaoran turned towards the other direction and walked away.  
  
"Syaoran... kun.... wait..." Sakura muttered to herself as she watched him disappear from her sight.  
  
She still wanted to say something. She wasn't sure what, but it just wasn't enough time. She still wanted to talk to him. She still wanted  
to be... to be close to him. She wondered. It has been so long... what was his embrace like? Was it gentle, or perhaps strong? Were his hands  
always warm? Or maybe cold from practicing his sword? What was his scent now? It was too long. She had forgotten. Even if he did hug her a  
couple of nights ago... it still seemed as if everything would change. Ever since that night, things have turned completely around. Even her  
senses made her forget.  
  
She continued to stand for a while, still staring into the direction Syaoran left. People came and went, and each time it was less. Soon,  
the park was empty. The sky was dark, and she could feel the moist. It was going to rain. But she didn't care. It just wasn't worth caring  
for herself now. She collapsed to her knees and started to sob. Soon, the clouds started to cry with her. The rain was coming down lightly,  
sliding down the fine curves of her face.  
  
After a while, she realized that she has to try to be strong. She was strong when she was young. That has changed. She has become an  
emotional wreck. It was really amazing what teenage life could do to you. As she reflected back on her years, she realized that she has  
become more of a spoiled child. It had to change. It had to change now. She wiped her eyes and stood back up. Her eyes searched around until  
they found a telephone booth. Soon, her hands were raiding her pockets, searching for only one thing. She brought out a coin, and proceeded  
towards the phone.  
  
Her trembling hands slowly put the coin in the slot and picked up the phone. Then she dialed Jonathan's number as quickly as her shaking  
hands could. After completing that task, she waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
Soon, the telephone was picked up. She heard laughter in the background, then a loud "oops", followed by a crash. She heard Jonathan's  
voice in the background, asking someone to pick up the phone for him. She wasn't sure, but she thought that someone referred this person as  
"Honey"...  
  
"Hello?" a voice answered from the other end.  
  
It was a sweet voice. A voice that didn't belong to his mother. As far as Sakura knew, Jonathan didn't have a sister, nor any other female  
living in his house.  
  
"Oh... hi... may... may I speak to Jonathan please?" Sakura stammered.  
  
"Huh? Oh sure. Hold on a sec, sweetie." The voice replied.  
  
Perhaps it was his cousin. But he never said anything about relatives coming down to his place. Soon, he picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jonathan? ... It's Sakura..." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura? Oh... I'm sorry. I think you kinda called at a bad time..."  
  
Sakura paused for a moment. Then she realized.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Jonathan. Sorry for bothering your 'fun'..." Sakura replied. Her voice was rasp.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Who is that girl?"  
  
Both sides have paused.  
  
"... that... is Tomoko..." Jonathan replied.  
  
Tomoko was one of Sakura's classmates. They didn't really get along well. Jonathan knew that. So why?  
  
"What is... Tomoko doing there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Look... I really gotta go, Sakura."  
  
"*What*... is Tomoko doing there? Can I have an answer at least?"  
  
Jonathan remained silent.  
  
"Jonathan... why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because... because I didn't want to let you know. You would feel hurt..."  
  
"I feel hurt... right now." Sakura said in an aggresive tone.  
  
"Sakura, look. You don't understand."  
  
"You really don't love me? You lied? And cheated on me?" Sakura mumbled. Her voice was getting shakey.  
  
"I didn't lie, Sakura! I do love you...! I... just... I was going to tell you, but... .... look. I should go."  
  
"TELL ME NOW!" Sakura yelled into the phone. "Tell me!"  
  
"Sakura... you know how I told you... I lost my sister when I was 8..."  
  
"And?"  
  
Sakura knew the answer wasn't going to satisfy her. Sakura felt ready to hang up the phone. But she still wanted to hear what he had to  
say. Perhaps there was a chance...  
  
"I lost her when I was 8... and... the reason why I love you... is because..."  
  
Sakura held her breath for the reason.  
  
"You remind me of her..."  
  
Tears slid down Sakura's cheek. This was exactly what she needed. Pain, after more pain. Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to Tomoyo. She  
didn't really settle things with Syaoran, and having an awkward conversation didn't help. Now, she had to confront this. If she stayed home,  
she never would have felt like calling Jonathan. And she never would've felt this awful.  
  
"All that time... you were pretending to love me as a lady... but now I find out that... you only really loved me as a sister..." Sakura  
sobbed with her shaking voice.  
  
"Sakura... just listen to me for a second!"  
  
"You probably think I'm immature. That's why... I remind you of your sister..." Sakura continued.  
  
"SAKURA! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! JUST LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
Sakura slammed the telephone back on the hook. As of now, the rain was coming down harder. Sakura was half soaked already. But, she didn't  
care for that. She had lost someone whom she thought had loved her. No. She was wrong. No one cared for her now. Syaoran was probably still  
mad at her. He didn't have his usual friendly gesture today. Things were going completely wrong.  
  
Sakura looked in the direction where she last saw Syaoran, then started running, with her sobs trailing behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like? Please review. No like? ...... *shrugs* whatever.  
So. How was that chapter? Big ouch for Sakura. So what's going to happen now? ...oooooooo. Well, now that Sakura's life has been ripped in  
two and chopped into tiny bits, how's she gonna deal with it? Things definitely don't look good. Well, I guess I'll get started on the next  
chapter and write up a storm. ^^  
Well, I'll see you peoples around. Til next time!  
  
~*AngelSakura*~ 


	7. To Protect

Love For So Long  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does..... you wouldn't be able to sue me anyways... *looks at empty pockets*.......  
  
Author's Notes:  
:D so. I see that the people who are reading this fic are mad at me ^^;; but...... :D don't you guys just LOVE suspense? It just adds a lot  
to the horror ^_- (if you people even consider this horror o_x give me a break. This is my first somewhat horror fic.) Yeah, uhm.. anyways.  
Just read on. I think S+S fans are going to LOVE this chapter :P (well... I mean... who ISNT an S+S fan?).... well, depending on your taste,  
that is... I suggest that people who do NOT like somewhat perverted stuff (this doesn't go *anywhere* in the NC-17 area tho, thankfully.)   
avoid reading this chapter, as well as people younger than 13.  
  
Syaoran is finally coming back to Japan, but his joy soon turns to depression when he meets Sakura for the first time in over five years. But  
then.. someone begins stalking Sakura, and word goes around that someone wants Sakura killed. Can Syaoran save Sakura before she herself is   
dead?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 6 - To Protect  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Sakura ran through the rain, all she could think about was getting home, and tossing herself on her bed. She wanted to go to sleep, and  
forget about everything that has happened. She wanted all this pain to disappear. She tried to avoid sobbing loudly, but she couldn't help  
it. She ended up stopping to catch her breath. But when she finally looked up and observed her surroundings, she realized something that made  
her regret going out today.  
  
'Kero was right...' she thought. 'I should've been more careful...'  
  
Frightened, with nothing else in mind to do, Sakura continued to run. She continued to run in the dark. In the rain. Her clothes were  
soaking wet. Everything seemed to be repeating itself. Her surroundings were scaring her. This was all what was in her dream. Next, someone  
was going to grab her hand, and kill her.  
  
As Sakura thought about it, she thought that maybe it would be better to let this stalker come and kill her. It would rid her of all the  
pain she had to bear today. But then she countered, thinking of what her dad and Touya would say; what Tomoyo would say... what all her close  
friends would say. She remembered what she had talked to Chiharu about. They wanted her to be safe.  
  
She didn't bother to stop. She just wanted to keep on running. Maybe if she decided not to go home, then she could keep running. Running  
away from all her problems. And as she ran, the sky kept getting darker.  
  
***********************  
  
Syaoran was on his way home now. He ended up spending more money than he thought, since it started raining. In this kind of weather, a  
person would be crazy to go without an umbrella. He continued to walk with his yellow umbrella in one hand, and about three bags full of food  
in the other. His shoes were already soaking, and his pants was soaked halfway through. This weather really wasn't the best.  
  
As he walked, he started thinking about Sakura. He started to scold himself for making Sakura hurt again. But what was he supposed to say?  
He wasn't sure, and his mind was completely gone at that point. He thought about phoning her house as soon as he got home. He felt guilty. He  
wanted to apologize right away. Now... if only Sakura would bump into him at this time...  
  
CRASH!  
  
Someone pushed him over from behind. The person apologized as she ran away, as if she were late for something. Syaoran looked up and saw  
that the girl didn't have an umbrella with her. He quickly gathered the bags he dropped and slowly started pursuing the person.   
  
But wait.  
  
There was something about this girl.  
  
"Sakura?" He asked under his breath. Then he realized that he really should stop her.  
  
"SAKURA! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"  
  
Sakura didn't seem to take notice. She didn't even look back. But after a moment, she tripped and fell on the muddy cement. It gave  
Syaoran a chance to catch up with her. As he approached her side, he was about to help her up. But she got up quickly and started to run. In  
frustration, Syaoran dropped his groceries and grabbed her wrist.  
  
Sakura completely froze for a second, as if she was expecting for it to happen. Then, she let out an ear piercing scream. Syaoran braced  
himself as he kept his grasp on Sakura's wrist.  
  
"SAKURA! CALM DOWN!" Syaoran yelled, trying to overcome the scream.  
  
Sakura didn't seem to be listening. She started to squirm and wriggle her way out. Syaoran threw his umbrella down and grabbed her other  
hand. It didn't really help, because Sakura's shrill just got even worse.  
  
"SAKURA! CALM DOWN! IT'S ONLY ME!" Syaoran yelled again.  
  
Sakura was a lot quieter now, since she didn't have the energy to call for help again. She panted as she continued freeing herself. But,  
as stubborn as Syaoran was, he refused to let go. He went in front of her and brought her wrists together and forced her on the wall beside  
them.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" Sakura repeated. "Let me go!"  
  
"Sakura..! Calm down. It's only me. It's me, Syaoran! Calm down!"  
  
Sakura started to calm down, but not on Syaoran's orders. She broke down into tears; tears that blended in with the rain streaming down  
her face. Syaoran took this opportunity to grab his groceries and umbrella. Then he knelt down beside Sakura again.  
  
"Sakura..? What's wrong?" Syaoran softly asked.  
  
"Go away... go away... I don't want to die... I don't..."  
  
Syaoran held a puzzled look on his face. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to kill you!"  
  
Sakura finally looked at Syaoran, studying his face carefully. Then she frowned.  
  
"It's only you."  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked again, hoping to get an answer this time.  
  
Sakura stood up again. "None of your business. I'm going home."  
  
Syaoran grabbed her wrist again. "I'm not letting you go home in this weather."  
  
Sakura looked back at Syaoran. "What's the point? I'm already wet."  
  
"But what's your dad going to think?"  
  
Sakura paused for a moment. "No one's home."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "You shouldn't go home then. It's pouring rain. And what if you get sick while you're home? No one will be around to  
take care of you."  
  
Sakura glared at Syaoran. "Why do you care? I thought you don't care anymore."  
  
Syaoran gave a gentle look to Sakura. "Why do I care? Because I don't want the girl I care for most to die, or even get sick."  
  
Sakura softened a little bit, and looked down. "It's... there's still no point. I'm going home."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You give me no choice."  
  
Both remained silent after that, while Syaoran remained under his umbrella. He still kept a firm grip around Sakura's grip, and didn't let  
go. Sakura remained standing in the rain.  
  
"Aren't you going to let me go?" Sakura spoke, after a while.  
  
"I said that you're really not giving me any other choice than..."  
  
Syaoran stopped and let go of her wrist. He quickly placed his arm around her shoulder, and his arm under her knees. Then he picked her   
up, gently carrying her like a baby.  
  
"Than carrying you back like this."  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide with surprise. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"  
  
Without making eye contact, Syaoran snickered. "Taking you back to my place where you're going to tell me exactly why you're crying and solve  
all this mess."  
  
Sakura frowned. "Put me down. I told you I'm going home."  
  
"Without letting me know what's going on?"  
  
"I thought you were mad at me."  
  
"I was. But there's no point anymore. It's hard to stay mad at you, especially since..."  
  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran. "Since what?"  
  
Syaoran grinned. "I'm going to keep that a secret."  
  
************************************  
  
The door opened to Syaoran's place in the tiny motel, and in walked the couple, soaking wet from all the rain. Syaoran still held the  
umbrella, even if there wasn't any point. Both were still somewhat wet. Syaoran finally put Sakura down on the ground, and closed his  
umbrella. He laid it down on the side of the wall, and carried the bags full of groceries and water to the sink.  
  
"You should at least have a shower. The bathroom is that way." Syaoran said, pointing at a door.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I don't really need one. I have a change of clothes, and I didn't get wet very much..."  
  
"What about my change of clothes?"  
  
Syaoran blushed, and looked away. "W-well... I have an extra pair of pajamas..."  
  
"...and... what about my change of _underwear_?!??"  
  
Syaoran froze as his face went tomato red. Now he couldn't look at Sakura, but he could tell that she was kinda nervous about asking.  
  
"Well.... I..... uh........." Syaoran stammered.  
  
"I-Isn't there a small laundromat... in the motel... somewhere...?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Y-yeah... there... should be one in the last room..." Syaoran stammered, still blushing madly. "G-Good idea though... I... you have a shower  
and.... I'll go dry the clothes......"  
  
"...Okay... I'll..... give my clothes to you when I'm done..."  
  
Syaoran walked into the bedroom and came back out with a pair of pajamas.  
  
"Y... You can use these..." Syaoran told her.  
  
"Th...Thanks..." Sakura shyly replied. She took the pajamas and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Syaoran went to the bedroom and changed into some comfortable clothing of his own. Good enough for sleeping and for walking outside. He  
shook his head and grabbed a towel. He quickly ruffled his hair in the towel, making it dryer that it was before. Man, he never went through  
anything as embarassing as talking to a girl about UNDERWEAR. What could happen next?  
  
He looked over on the desk and saw the necklace that Meilin had made for him before he came here. He chuckled as he remembered how she  
lectured him before he left. "Girls love these kind of necklaces nowadays." "But..." "No buts! I made it especially for you and Sakura, so   
you *HAVE* to wear it, no matter what!" He shook his head, grabbed it, and put it on. It wouldn't hurt to show off a little to Sakura, nor  
would it to tell her that Meilin made it just for them.  
  
"Sy-Syaoran...?" Sakura asked from the bathroom.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked, feeling a little bit more bold.  
  
Syaoran grabbed his wet clothes and came out of the bedroom. He went on and stood in front of the bathroom.  
  
"I... think... should... kinda..."  
  
"Aw, just spit it out."  
  
Instead of replying, the door opened a little and Sakura's bare arm stuck out holding wet clothes.  
  
"R...Right..." Syaoran stammered, and took the clothes.  
  
Sakura quickly closed the door. He could hear her getting into the shower and turning it on. He wondered...  
  
"Damn it!" Syaoran cursed quietly. He shouldn't be thinking of Sakura that way.  
  
He tried to take control of himself and decided to go to dry the clothes, when he noticed what was sitting on top. A lacey pink bra and...  
small pink panties...  
  
"Shit!" Syaoran started to feel dizzy, and his nose felt runny. He wiped his nose with his hand.  
  
"Goddamn hormones..." Syaoran muttered as he finally decided to walk out the door, not bothering to clean up the blood that was half dry on  
his hand.  
  
**************************************  
  
After about 15 minutes of waiting, Syaoran finally came back with their dry clothes resting in his arm. He sighed as he tossed his own  
clothes on the couch and laid Sakura's neatly beside it. He was about to rest his arms on the top of the couch when he heard a scream come  
from the bathroom. He winced, then realized that Sakura was probably in danger.  
  
"Sakura? What is it?" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Sakura continued to scream.  
  
Without thinking, Syaoran shook his head and charged towards the bathroom door, quickly opening it. But as he threw open the door, his  
eyes met Sakura's naked back. Syaoran blushed horribly and quickly shut the door in front of him.  
  
"GODDAMNIT SAKURA! LOCK THE DOOR WHEN YOU'RE NAKED IN THE BATHROOM!" Syaoran yelled. He was breathing loudly, as the whole situation only  
made him more nervous. He laid his back against the door and slid down.  
  
"Sorry..." a small voice came from the bathroom. "I forgot..."  
  
"You don't forget! It's supposed to be pure instinct." Syaoran muttered. "But I should apologize... because I rushed too quickly into things  
without thinking."  
  
"It's okay..." Sakura softly replied.  
  
"You okay in there? Seems like something happened."  
  
"I'm fine..." Sakura assured. "Can.... Can I have... my... underwear back?"  
  
Syaoran froze for a second. "Y... Yeah... hold on."  
  
Syaoran grabbed her clothes from the couch and handed it to her. It wasn't that bad anymore, since he already got used to it. He knocked  
on the door, and the same bare hand quickly came out and took the clothes. He sighed and paced around outside the bathroom door until it  
finally opened. Sakura walked out, wearing his pajamas. It was kind of weird, seeing her walk around in his clothing. But he figured he'd get  
used to it.  
  
"You okay?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
Sakura didn't say anything and started to walk slowly past him. Syaoran stayed where he was, eyeing Sakura's every move. Then she   
collapsed on her knees, and started to cry.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in alarm and he instantly ran to Sakura's side. He knelt down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sakura replied with her sobs.  
  
Finally realizing it was no use, Syaoran walked over to the bathroom to see for himself. He opened the door, and found himself extremely  
shocked on what was written on her mirror. Another death threat. A death threat written in blood.  
  
"Sakura,  
Open the faucet and see for yourself.  
This is how you will die.  
Blood gushing out of your body.  
Just like the water faucet."  
  
Skeptical, Syaoran walked up to the faucet without hesitation. In the sink, there was dry blood. Syaoran turned on the faucet, and instead  
of water, blood was coming out instead.  
  
"Damn horror movie remake... What kind of asshole is trying to pull this off?"  
  
Syaoran turned the faucet off and walked out of the bathroom. As he got out, he could only stand and watch the crying girl on the middle  
of the floor.   
  
'So that's why she's been crying. That's why she was even gloomier before I got home...' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
The rain continued to make it's music outside. Without it, Syaoran's place would be filled with silence. But not even the soothing sound  
of the rain could cheer up the sadness and distraught inside.  
  
Syaoran then walked behind Sakura and started to pick her up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Carrying you over to the couch to get comfortable and forget all this crap. What else?"  
  
"WHAT??!"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Not like THAT, you pervert."  
  
Sakura's face went red with anger. "I... I am not a pervert!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head and laughed. "Hey, believe me. It's not good to think like that too much."  
  
"WHAT?!??! I...!"  
  
Syaoran picked her up and carried her like he did before. Then he walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Why here?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran made a face. "Why? Do you find the couch less exciting than the bed? If that's what you want..."  
  
Sakura tackled him. You would think that Syaoran would win, but then again, Sakura was mad and Syaoran was letting her... so the odds were  
obvious. Soon, Syaoran's head bumped into the left arm of the couch and Sakura kept him pinned down.  
  
"Can't you take a joke?"  
  
Sakura continued to glare at him.  
  
"Hey. We're teenagers. It's normal."  
  
Sakura kept her glare for a little while longer, but ended up bursting in laughter.  
  
"God, you're hilarious, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. And now it's time to calm down." Syaoran stated as he pulled Sakura down. Soon, her head was resting against his chest.  
  
Syaoran reached for a controller and turned on the TV. He flipped through a few channels, then put the controller down. Sakura decided to  
turn around and lean her back against his chest. He was about to wrap his arms around her, but Sakura almost jumped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Something cold..."  
  
Syaoran thought for a while, then saw his necklace. "You mean this thing?"  
  
Sakura looked at it sadly. "I guess that's it..."  
  
"Prolly didn't warm up yet. Meilin made it. Said it was for good luck."  
  
Sakura nodded, and laid back down again. She closed her eyes as Syaoran's arms folded around her. It felt comfortable, but something was  
still bugging her. No, not only one thing. A million things at once. But the first thing on her mind was her dream. Not only her dream. All  
those death threats she had been receiving. Everything that was in her dream had already happened. It was dark. It was raining... someone had  
grabbed her hand. And she felt something cold on her back...  
  
There was still one more left. She would be stabbed in the chest somehow. Or maybe explode, in a way. No, everything in her dream hasn't  
been realized yet. Almost everything, but one. But she traced back her thoughts. This someone in her dream, the one who was going to kill  
her... all had been done by Syaoran. Syaoran? ...  
  
"Are you still thinking about what's been going on?" Syaoran asked, somewhat irritated.  
  
"I can't help it. Too much has been going on..." Sakura mumbled.  
  
It couldn't be Syaoran. Syaoran isn't the type of person to be going around killing people just for the fun of it. Besides, he was being  
his usual gentle self. She would've noticed if there was anything wrong with him. But then... he activated a couple of aspects in her dream.  
She continued to think.  
  
"Still in love with that american guy?"  
  
"...I don't know who I love anymore."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "I... he... well... I called him, and I got pretty angry at him... because... he had another girl over that he never told me  
about, and told me that he really only loved me as a sister the whole time."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "If it were vice versa for me, I'd be pretty ticked too. But think. He said he still loves you, right? Like, in a sisterly  
way... Then again, it was pretty stupid to say nothing."  
  
"I'm still mad at him."  
  
"Does he have any siblings?"  
  
"He's an only child right now. He used to have a sister a few years back, but... he lost her. He said I remind him of her..."  
  
"There you go. He still loves you." Syaoran stated.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because you're like his sister."  
  
"......That doesn't explain anything much."  
  
"Ehh... it's just really hard to explain."  
  
"I see."  
  
Both went quiet for a while. Sakura decided to watch some TV along with Syaoran. Maybe she got this problem with Jonathan somewhat solved  
in her mind right now, but there were still other problems. She wondered if Tomoyo and Eriol even knew about her death threats. She frowned.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked, extremely puzzled.  
  
"You still have something in your mind. Why can't you just forget about it?"  
  
"No... I have to think it over first..."  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Sakura took a while to answer. Even thinking about the events scared her.  
  
"I've been thinking about... what's been happening... it's happening too fast..."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Stalkers usually don't kill people after a month or two of scaring their 'prey'. So I know you'll be safe for a   
while at least... but until then..."  
  
"Until then?" Sakura repeated.  
  
Syaoran paused. "...Until then, and during that time... and even after..."  
  
"After...?"  
  
"I'll protect you. I'll make sure you'll live longer than me."  
  
Sakura felt a light blush form on her cheeks. "You... will? I thought..."  
  
"Even if our relation was chopped down to just friends... I would still be willing to give up my life for yours. I still love you, Sakura.  
Nothing is going to change that. Nothing."  
  
"I never expected to say such 'romantic' words... but, I don't know how I feel about you anymore... it's different... and I don't know if  
I'll be able to live long enough to sort out my feelings..."  
  
"What happened to your optimism?"  
  
"Gone. Gone for a long time already." Sakura sadly replied.  
  
"Well... okay then. But I'll wait for your answer. I'll wait until you've made up your mind."  
  
As the two laid down comfortably on the couch, both soon drifted away into sleep even if it wasn't that late. It had been a tiring day for  
both. But they still had yet to prevent anything that could possibly happen to Sakura. But matters like these didn't bother the two since all  
they needed was the feeling of being together. In fact, they were trying to forget about the events so much that they were unaware of the  
unstable magic happening in Syaoran's place.  
  
"Soon, Sakura... Very soon..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like? Please review. No like? Forget about it. Don't care? Whatever.  
  
So. How was that chapter? OKOK, I know that there had been perversion somewhat in this chapter. But hey. It just seemed to fit perfectly.  
Besides, we needed some humour. Just a little tiny bit to distract us all from the evil stuff :P Anyways... I think this is the second last  
chapter! Now all I have to write is the last chapter and the epilogue! Now, for the evil questions of SUSPENSE. *dum dum duuuum*... Does  
Sakura really love Syaoran deep down inside? ...Is Syaoran really the one out to kill Sakura? ...Will Sakura die, or will Syaoran keep his  
word and protect her just like he said? Ooooooooooo. Anyways.... yeah. I don't think that was the best of chapters. But anyways, have fun  
reading... and WAITING til I put out the last chapter and epilogue (since I'm probably going to put them out together). Not only that. I also  
have a treat for you guys after I'm done! Since I got a new computer and scanner, I CAN SCAN MY PICTURES! So you can see the art I did for  
this fanfic. AND I'll mention a couple others too. AND you can also look later in my profile to see what I look like XP hahahah. Anyways.  
Til next time~!  
  
~*AngelSakura*~ 


	8. Because You Love Me

Love For So Long  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does..... you wouldn't be able to sue me anyways... *looks at empty pockets*.......  
  
Author's Notes:  
I guess it took me a while to start chapter 7. I guess I kinda needed a break. But hey! I find beating FF9 more important than CCS at the  
moment lol~~ I'm having so much fun!  
  
Syaoran is finally coming back to Japan, but his joy soon turns to depression when he meets Sakura for the first time in over five years. But  
then.. someone begins stalking Sakura, and word goes around that someone wants Sakura killed. Can Syaoran save Sakura before she herself is   
dead?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 7 - Because You Love Me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it a dream? No. It seemed too real. Even if the whole world seemed like fantasy. Everything was blue; even the pajamas Syaoran lent  
her were tinted blue. As far as her eye can see, everything from above, below, and around was all a big sea of blue. It just had to be a  
dream. But she felt the strange movement as she floated around. She took a deep breath. It wasn't water either. But whatever it was, it felt  
cold. Not so cold to make her freezing, but just.... cold.......  
  
A big sea of blue.  
  
"Is.... anyone out there?" Sakura meekly asked. "Something?"  
  
Sakura got no reply. She looked around again to make sure.  
  
"S...Syaoran....?" Sakura asked again, more frightened.  
  
"S...someone's gotta be out there... I'm not all alone here, am I?"  
  
Sakura felt sick to her stomach. Not only was she alone in this foreign place, the movement had become more rigorous.  
  
"Is... someone there? Someone's gotta be there... someone..."  
  
Some gurgling sounds could be heard from far away. Sakura started to regret trying to find someone. As the strange sounds came closer, she  
shut her eyes, hoping it would go away. She shut them tight, as well as her fists, and crouched into a ball. Hopefully, whatever was there   
would eventually go away.  
  
The noises stopped. Sakura, feeling sure of herself, uncurled herself and slowly opened her eyes. When she did, she found a dark blue  
unclear substance floating in front of her.  
  
"Wh...who are you...? Syaoran?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"I am not who you think," the object replied.  
  
"Then... who are you...?" Sakura demanded. "What is this place? Why am I here?"  
  
The object floated closer to Sakura. Sakura started to feel less frightened. This object couldn't hurt her. She felt as if it were there  
to help her. Help her find her way back, to where her family and friends were.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura repeated. "Where am I? Where is everyone?"  
  
Sakura could somehow feel this object's aura. It... didn't seem like a person at all. It seemed more like a spirit. A ghost. Something  
like that... It's aura wasn't warm, but wasn't too cold either. Sakura couldn't make out whether it really wanted to help her out or not.  
  
"I am...."  
  
**********************  
  
Syaoran's eyes jerked open. Something wasn't right. With Sakura still in his arms, his eyes searched through the darkness. He tried to  
focus on the clock. Three AM. No. Maybe it was three-thirty. He couldn't see clearly. Sakura seemed sound asleep in his arms. He was glad   
that she calmed down... somewhat. But something wasn't right. There was a weird presence hanging around. He couln't tell where though.  
  
Unsecure, he tightened his embrace on Sakura as he recalled the incident that happened last night. Even though stalkers take their time to  
attack, he still felt that someone was still trying to do something.  
  
He felt something wet on his sleeve. He found this rather strange, since Sakura had pretty much dried up from the shower. But just to make  
sure, he took a peek.  
  
Sakura was crying, all right. Not the type of crying where someone would sob, but the type when someone would be trying to keep something  
to themselves. Sakura had tears running down her face. Even though she was asleep, Syaoran could tell that she was having some sort of  
nightmare. He took his sleeve and wiped the tears off Sakura's face. Then he settled down a little bit more in the couch, and hugged Sakura  
even tighter. Hoping to keep his word and protect her from any harm.  
  
To live his whole life with her.  
  
**********************  
  
"Depression...?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You still don't get me. I'm merely the feelings you've held for the past couple of days. I am your Anger, your Hate, your Sadness. You could  
also say I'm your Depression, but that's not really what I am."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This place is the Pool of Depression. This is where people run away from their fears."  
  
"But I don't want to run away from my fears.... I have everyone to face them with! I have Syaoran!"  
  
"Then I don't see why you're here. But you have come here. There's no way you can come out unless someone comes and gets you."  
  
"What do you mean??"  
  
This whole situation really confused Sakura. She wasn't really depressed anymore. At least... at least she shouldn't be. She has her  
friends and family; why should she be depressed?  
  
"The body you have right now isn't your real body. This is just your spirit, and everything you see and feel is merely your imagination. It's  
because you see yourself in everyday life."  
  
"But in order to escape, I just need someone to get me out, right? I know that Syaoran will come! If I don't wake up, he'll know that  
something's wrong! Then he'll come get me...."  
  
The object seemed to shake its head. Sakura couldn't see it, but she definitely felt that it disagreed.  
  
"It's not that easy, my dear."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because... they don't care for you enough."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"If someone cared for you enough, they'll come get you. But by the looks of what's been happening, I don't think anyone's going to care  
enough for your safety after all this. No one cares for you, Sakura. You'd better forget it."  
  
Sakura only replied with a blank look on her face.  
  
"You have no hope, because soon, you're going to die."  
  
And with that, the object disappeared.  
  
************************  
  
Fujitaka walked up to the front steps of his house. Oh, how good was it to arrive home after an extended day of work. Even though it was  
still morning, he was prepared to take a nap, and then take a nice hot bath after he wakes up.  
  
He didn't have to worry much about food. Sakura should be at Tomoyo's, and even if she's not, Sakura would still be the one cooking the  
food.  
  
He slowly brought the keys up to the knob, and unlocked the door. As he walked in, he could hear the sizzling sounds of the stove, and   
smelt the wonderful smell of rice just cooked.  
  
It looked like Sakura stayed home after all...  
  
Fujitaka took off his shoes and placed his breifcase on the side. He tried to make his way over to the kitchen, but gave up somewhat and  
threw himself on the couch.  
  
"Sakura... can you make me a coffee or something please?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Sakura's not home." a deep, somewhat rough voice replied.  
  
Fujitaka's eyes widened and looked over at the kitchen. He was sure Sakura was smart enough to lock the door. Who else would have keys to  
the house?  
  
"....Touya?"  
  
"Your coffee's coming right up." Touya replied.  
  
Fujitaka let out a surprised chuckle, and despite his fatigue, stood up. Seeing his son return home after a couple years was really   
shocking. Not to mention without notice.  
  
"Why...?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"I don't know.... I felt I had to come home..." Touya replied. "I'm sorry for leaving for so long.... but there were things I had to do..."  
  
"It's okay... but... you could've at least called once in a while... it's amazing though... you still look the same."  
  
"Well, aside from my business I tried to take good care of myself too."  
  
"Did you find a girlfriend?"  
  
"Well.... yeah.... I...... uh.... proposed to her last week. I was going to call you about it in a couple of days... but... you know."  
  
"That doesn't matter! You've still come back. What is she like?"  
  
"I proposed to her because she reminds me of mother... but my feelings for her are different than what I felt for mother..." Touya explained.  
  
"I see.... well, we'll come up there to meet her soon. I hope she's the right girl for you."  
  
Touya scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure she is."  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "Oh, just wait until Sakura gets home. She's going to be so excited..."  
  
A small crash could be heard within the living room, sometime after Fujitaka mentioned Sakura's name. They found it quite strange. Touya  
turned down the heat on the stove and the two men rushed to the living room to see what it was. To their relief, as they entered, they found  
nobody at all. Then Touya went to pick up the fallen object and picked it up. As he did, his eyes widened in horror.  
  
"I knew it." Touya mumbled. Then he rushed out the door.  
  
Fujitaka just stood there, wondering what was going on. He picked up the picture frame. It was a picture of Sakura, looking really happy.  
The glass was cracked, though, and there seemed to be red stains on the photo. Fujitaka frowned.  
  
"Oh my God.... I hope Sakura's going to be all right...."  
  
***************************  
  
Syaoran slowly opened his eyes to find the room filled with the morning light. As he lazily sat up, Sakura still in his arms, he glanced  
at the clock.  
  
"10am already?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
Sakura seemed to be sleeping soundly. He decided to carefully place her on the couch so he could start cooking something for breakfast.  
That would impress Sakura for sure. He really didn't want her to be depressed. Besides, it would be better if she had an early start, in case  
she really needed to get home.  
  
As Syaoran tried to maneuver his way out, he noticed that Sakura's body felt awfully limp. Suddenly scared, he checked if Sakura was  
breathing all right, and if she still had a heartbeat. He sighed with relief as he found she was still alive. But it still didn't seem right  
for her to be so limp. He frowned and turned away. Unsure of himself, he turned back and found that tears were running down her face again.  
  
Syaoran sighed. This didn't look good at all. He shook Sakura a little bit, trying to wake her up gently. No response.  
  
Syaoran shook Sakura a little bit harder this time, hoping she'd wake up for sure.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Syaoran started to panic, and brought Sakura up and tried shaking her a little bit more rapidly.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" Syaoran urged.  
  
Sakura stayed asleep, tears still running down her face. Syaoran was alarmed, and didn't know what to do. He then considered calling the  
ambulance... but... what if it would be too late already?  
  
What was he going to do?  
  
***************************  
  
Sakura continued to sob as she sat down. She didn't know how long she was there, but she must've been there for a while because the last  
time she saw that object was already a long time ago. She was alone, and nobody was going to come get her. Sakura could only feel sadness,  
and continued to sob more. Why wasn't anyone coming? Didn't anyone care?  
  
She was sure that Syaoran would come get her. He did care, right? Of course he did. He tried to take care of her last night. But why   
wasn't he here yet? She wanted to leave this horrible place.  
  
How many hours?  
  
How much longer?  
  
Why did she have to wait?  
  
She kept on screaming Syaoran's name through her mind, hoping she would get to him somehow. But of course he couldn't hear her. He   
wasn't there. He didn't care enough to hear. No one cared. That's why no one was coming to get her.  
  
But why?  
  
How come no one cared?  
  
What did she do wrong?  
  
Was what she did in the past couple of days... terribly wrong?  
  
Sakura lifted her head to see if she was mistaken. She knew that any minute.... there would at least be someone walking through the   
water-like atmosphere. She would see ripples soon from far away and Tomoyo would walk right through. Or Eriol. Or maybe Chiharu, Naoko, or   
Rika. What about Touya? Her big brother would definitely try to help. Even her father. Perhaps even her mother would soon come. Her sweet,   
gentle aura would surround her at any moment soon.  
  
No one came.  
  
Sakura put her head down and cried.  
  
*******************  
  
Syaoran looked around in his new surroundings. When he had entered, he felt as if gravity had no meaning. Yet, there was still pressure. As  
if he were in liquid. He was still able to breathe, thankfully. It had taken him a while to get used to the swaying atmosphere.  
  
It was cold.  
  
Not freezing, but cold enough to cause goosebumps.  
  
He started to run. All he saw was a never-ending horizon of blue. All he could really do was hope he was running in the right way.  
  
After what had seemed like hours, he finally saw something in the distance. It was still quite far, but something was definitely there. As   
he got closer, he heard sobs. They were quiet sobs, full of hurt. He finally stopped, and collapsed to his knees. He had been running for a   
while, and it seemed as if it was stuffy. His head bowed down, and sweat pouring down his face, he finally looked up.  
  
Sakura.  
  
He finally found her.  
  
He stumbled to his feet, and slowly walked over to Sakura. He hugged her.  
  
"Sakura... let's go home." Syaoran mumbled softly.  
  
Sakura didn't reply.  
  
Syaoran frowned and shook her. "Sakura. Let's go home. Nothing's going to happen to you."  
  
Sakura only replied with sobs.  
  
Instead of talking her into coming with him, he decided that maybe he could pick her up. He placed his arm over Sakura's shoulder, and his  
other around her waist. He went ahead to lift her up. But as he did, Sakura didn't budge. Syaoran tried harder. She moved, just a little. It   
proved that Sakura wasn't stuck in place, but she was extremely heavy. Syaoran felt as if he were trying to lift a cement building.  
  
Syaoran gave up on that idea, and went back to getting her back to reality.  
  
"Sakura... come on, let's go home."  
  
Sakura only sobbed more. "No one's coming for me. I didn't do anything bad... all I did was gave them my heart... is that bad? Why is no one  
coming for me?"  
  
Syaoran placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her again. "What are you talking about?? I'm right here! Come on, let's go home!"  
  
"No one cares for me... I'm all alone here... I'm all alone, left here to die..."  
  
Syaoran growled in frustration. What the hell was she talking about? He obviously had no idea. Then, he closed his eyes and took a deep  
breath. He needed to calm down, and frustration would only make him want to give up even more. There was no way he was going to give up now.  
He couldn't. Not with the love of his life in danger. He would go wherever she went. Meaning that if she had to die, he would go with her.  
  
"No one loves me..."  
  
Syaoran's eyes snapped open. What was she thinking? Where did she get that idea? After what happened last night... she thinks no one loves  
her? This was it. Syaoran was becoming awfully impatient. He immediately crouched down, embraced her tightly and held her close.  
  
"SAKURA! What the Hell are you saying??! Come home with me!" he yelled.  
  
Sakura still held that blank look on her face, repeating only what the pool had made her believe.  
  
"Snap out of it! Sakura! Come home, and then we can all be happy!"  
  
Sakura could only reply... "Everyone's leaving me here to die... I'm going to die soon..."  
  
"SAKURA! DON'T DIE!! I LOVE YOU!!!" Syaoran cried. He held his cheek close to hers, as his tears started streaming down his face. The tears  
soon transferred onto her face.  
  
Syaoran couldn't stand it. How did she know she was going to die? He wasn't going to let it happen. His sobs lessened as he tried to calm  
down. He was getting a little bit too emotional. He lifted his right arm to wipe off his tears, but surprise had prevented him from doing so.  
Sakura had lifted her arms and wrapped them around his body, and she slowly started to stand up. Syaoran's eyes were wide with shock, as he  
slowly followed her movement.  
  
"Syaoran...?"  
  
It took a few seconds for Syaoran to realize that someone had called his name. He looked down at Sakura, who was looking up at him.  
  
"S... Sakura..."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared at eachother for a while, both surprised that the other was there. Sakura seemed as if she wanted to cry in  
happiness, because someone finally came. She frowned, and started to cry, as Syaoran continued to stare in disbelief.  
  
"I'm.... awfully sorry... Syaoran... I... I let myself believe so much... that no one..."  
  
Syaoran fumbled around his mind for something to say. Then he remembered what he had been repeating to her the whole time. He smiled  
gently, and shook his head.  
  
"Sakura.... don't worry about it... just come home."  
  
Sakura didn't reply for a while, giving another quiet atmosphere. Then, she frowned and moved her lips slightly. "I can't."  
  
Syaoran frowned at her reply. "Don't kid around with me, Sakura..."  
  
"I'm not kidding."  
  
Both stayed silent for a while. The only disturbance was Syaoran's heavy breathing as he started to worry more about things. Tears started  
again, and softly traced his cheek.  
  
"You don't mean..."  
  
"Don't cry, Syaoran... you shouldn't cry... you shouldn't become like me..."  
  
"It's a lie, Sakura. You have to come back with me. I'm not going to take no for an answer, you know..."  
  
"I'm not lying... I have to... I have to go soon... I have no choice."  
  
Syaoran let go of Sakura's waist, and collapsed to his knees. His tears couldn't stop. They just kept coming.  
  
"Damn tears... my... my emotions won't even let me listen to you... I can't... help it..."  
  
Sakura knelt down in front of Syaoran, and placed her hands on his shoulders. She made a small smile and kissed his cheek, where his tears  
came down from.  
  
"It's okay... Everything will be all right..."  
  
It was Syaoran's turn to ignore Sakura. He can't sit there and believe everything she has to say. He was going to take her home, and they  
will continue to live happily. And maybe in a couple of years from now, he'll propose to her. She'll say yes, and they'll live happily  
together. He wanted to have a happy ending. He wouldn't know what he would do if it turned out otherwise...  
  
"Don't cry... because you have my love..."  
  
Syaoran lifted his head and looked at Sakura. "...what do you mean...?"  
  
"You gave me your love... so now you have mine in return."  
  
Syaoran stayed silent, still with no comprehension.  
  
"My Love for Yours..."  
  
Syaoran felt as if he were being controlled. He didn't know why or how, but his hands lifted up from his lap and wrapped themselves around   
Sakura's waist once again. It was like he was in a trance. He didn't feel depressed anymore. All he felt was Sakura, and nothing else. This   
was all he needed to be happy. As Sakura slowly leaned in closer, she started mumbling something.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"...I love you, Syaoran."  
  
"Ah... I love you too, Sakura..."  
  
Soon after that, their lips made contact. It surprised Syaoran at first, as it was his first kiss. He was actually... longing for this  
moment for the longest time. But soon after that, Syaoran slowly closed his eyes as he continued to hold her waist. He felt himself being  
pulled slowly back into reality, out of the pool of Depression. When they were finally sitting on the motel room floor, Syaoran felt weird.   
It was like as if another presence was there. He couldn't tell if it was evil or not. But whoever it was, he didn't bother. All he needed was  
Sakura right now, and as he still held on to her...  
  
"good... bye..."  
  
Syaoran ignored this figment of imagination. There was no one there to say goodbye, and Sakura was already home. She had no need to say  
goodbye. But Syaoran realized he thought too soon, as he felt warm liquid soaking his hands, coming from Sakura's shirt...  
  
****************************  
  
"Are you sure??" A girl shouted as she ran through the bushes, following her boyfriend.  
  
"I'm quite sure. If I'm not mistaken..." The boy replied. "Her father called your house, right?"  
  
"Yeah... I didn't even know her father was leaving overnight for a project..."  
  
As they both reached the end of the small area of bushes, the stopped and panted for a while.  
  
"We... shouldn't... waste any... time..." The boy with glasses stated.  
  
"But... we've been... running... so long..." The girl with amythest eyes protested.  
  
Eriol stood back up. "We're almost there. We're at the back, so just about 10 more seconds to run..."  
  
"I can't..." Tomoyo replied.  
  
Eriol walked up to Tomoyo and gently held her hand. "Let's go."  
  
Tomoyo, having no choice, stood up and started running again. Fortunately, Eriol was supporting her this time, so she wouldn't be tired.  
They both saw Touya running from ahead.  
  
"I thought you'd be here before us," Eriol shouted.  
  
"My... motorcycle's... in the... shop... What about... you guys?" Touya panted, as they met up.  
  
"Mom was busy..." Tomoyo replied. "We couldn't get a ride..."  
  
"Enough talking! What if something happened?!" Eriol demanded as he broke the talk. Eriol took a quick stride and went in front of Syaoran's  
motel room, with Tomoyo and Touya following shortly behind.  
  
Eriol knocked on the door twice, and stood around impatiently. Then he turned around and knocked again, harder this time. He still didn't  
get a reply, and leant on the door. He placed his ear on it, hoping he could hear if anything was going on in there.  
  
"Do you hear--" Tomoyo started.  
  
"Shh, someone's crying..." Eriol said as he cut her off.  
  
Tomoyo watched, eager to find out what was going on. She was getting more worried by the minute. As she tried to wait patiently, she  
finally saw a reaction on Eriol's face. He seemed as if he were scared. Touya was starting to get impatient too, as his face filled with  
anxiety. Eriol tried to turn the door knob, but it was locked.  
  
"GODDAMMIT, OPEN UP, SYAORAN!!" Eriol yelled, this time pounding on the door. "I'M GONNA BREAK IT DOWN, YOU HEAR??"  
  
Tomoyo gasped, seeing this violent reaction in her boyfriend. She felt Touya's large hands on her shoulders, pulling her away from Eriol,  
who was now trying to break down the door. She heard the doors of other people in the motel open, mumbling over whatever was going on. She  
watched as Eriol started kicking the door knob. Soon, the door thrust open, and Tomoyo started to feel pale. She could feel Touya's hands  
tighten their grip on her shoulder, and she saw that Eriol was frozen in his place. No one could believe what they just saw.  
  
"My God..." Eriol mumbled, as he started to back up.   
  
Eriol turned around and faced Tomoyo and Touya. Touya slowly released his hands from Tomoyo, as Eriol took over and blocked Tomoyo's view.  
  
"L...let's... we should leave him be... and... call emergency..." Eriol mumbled in shock.  
  
Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo, and started to lead her to the main room of the motel. But Touya couldn't move at all. He just  
continued to stare at the gory romance scene. People from other motels started to gather behind him. His eyes started to widen as the chinese  
boy, the boy he always had a grudge against, looked up at him. His face was pale, and his eyes were red. His face was covered somewhat in  
blood. His hair seemed messy, and matted with sweat. His clothes were soaked with blood. And he seemed to be holding what seemed like a doll  
in his arms.  
  
Touya would love to think it was all a mistake. The chinese boy was really a small child, who spilt red paint over his brand new toy, a  
toy that he swore he would love forever. But this was reality. The whole motel room was soaked in blood, and what shocked Touya even more was  
that the blood was his sister's. His own, little sister's blood. Something he could never believe. Never in a million years. He started to  
regret hating the chinese boy she loved. He started to regret teasing her. If he knew this would happen, he would've treated her more like a  
princess. Yeah, that's what he would've done. To make her life more worth it... he would've stayed home and never left the house... That's  
what he should've done. Touya soon snapped out of his thoughts as Syaoran started to talk.  
  
"It's okay... because I still have her love..." Syaoran smiled weakly. "But... I just want a little more time with her... alone... please..."  
  
Touya walked up to the door and grabbed it. "Don't you dare kill yourself, brat... I'll hate you even more if you do..."  
  
A tear rolled down Touya's cheek, as the scene he never wanted to imagine was blocked from his sight. The door was now closed, as if   
nothing had ever happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AAHHH!!!!!! DON'T HIT ME!!!! I know I'm bad ;_; but that's what I had planned the whole time...   
;_; that's the LAST CHAPTER of the story now! ......... ;_; I'm so sorry.............................. but...... I promise I'll write an  
epilogue.... I'll try to make it a happy one too ;_;  
I'm not a very good story writer so I'll have to apologize ending it in Touya's point of view ;_; I didn't know how else to end it! .......   
*sniff* I think I'm going to grab a bucket of ice cream now..... I feel depressed....  
  
~*AngelSakura*~ 


	9. Sad

Love For So Long  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does..... you wouldn't be able to sue me anyways... *looks at empty pockets*.......  
  
Author's Notes:  
ACK! Some of you guys don't even read the author's notes, do you? You thought the last chapter was the end, didn't you?? Well, a story with a  
prologue ALWAYS has to have an epilogue, so here's the epilogue! I tried to make it as happy as possible... so. Yeah. So. Uhm. Yeah. Here's  
the epilogue! I tried to make it happy, so this is the result in the ending of My Love For Yours! THE TRUE ENDING! :D Yay!  
  
Syaoran is finally coming back to Japan, but his joy soon turns to depression when he meets Sakura for the first time in over five years. But  
then.. someone begins stalking Sakura, and word goes around that someone wants Sakura killed. Can Syaoran save Sakura before she herself is   
dead?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Epilogue  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran stepped up to a grave. It was a grave like all the others. Not nicer nor duller than the rest. But this grave was special. To   
Syaoran, it stood out among all the others. He set down a bouquet of pink roses with sakura branches and nadeshiko flowers. Then he brushed   
his finger against the nameplate on the grave.   
  
"Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
Syaoran lifted off his fingers and took out an envelope from his jacket pocket. He opened it and took out a letter. He unfolded the letter  
and started to read.  
  
  
"Dearest Sakura...  
It's been a month since that day, the day I lost you in my arms. I don't think I ever got the chance to tell you how much I love you. I   
did tell you I love you, but I don't think you know how much. Ever since the day I left Japan, I could never stop thinking about you. My   
heart did break when I returned, and I was awfully sad. I wanted to let out all my angry emotions at Jonathan, but I knew you would hate me  
even more for that, so... I stayed out of the way. I thought that since you hated me, I should try to hate you too. But later, I realized   
that it wasn't hate at all. It was fear. I felt a little scared myself...  
You must've been mad when Jonathan told you he liked you only as a sister. I'm sure you thought that our relationship was a childhood  
dream, and sought a more 'mature' relationship... I thought for a while that perhaps Jonathan was an only child... I swear that's what I've  
heard. But it turned out to be wrong. I met his sister. She's only a year younger than him, and she's a little older by a few months than me.  
It's funny, though, because her birthday is April 2nd. And she's so much like you...  
That reminds me. Touya is now friendlier to me; I'm guessing it's from the shock of losing you... but he's been talking to me, and he told  
me that I should move on for my own good. I reluctantly did, but we talked about the consequences. He told me you wouldn't be happy, so... I  
now have a girlfriend... mostly because I'm taking the words from the brother of the woman I love. I'm sure you would've wanted me to respect  
his words... My girlfriend's name is Sarah, and the biggest reason why she is... is because she is like you in a lot of ways. Whenever I see  
her, I see Sakura. You can probably tell with her american name. She's Jonathan's sister.  
I met her about a week ago. Her hair is short like yours, it's the exact same colour, and her eyes have the same sparkle. I could've sworn  
it was you at first, but, I guess not. She said she felt as if she met me before, but then again, it could be some romantic nonsense. One  
thing's for sure... I'll never love her as much as I love you.  
I also need to tell you about what happened over the past couple of weeks. All I can say is that it was a lot. After the police and  
ambulance came, I got back somewhat to my senses... I shook it off before, but the whole time you were at my house, someone was there. It   
just happened that this person mastered black magic over a small period of time, mostly based on determination. I don't know if you remember  
him, because I didn't remember him either until I saw our class picture. Me and Eriol ended up catching him, because he had made the wrong  
move. He didn't hide his aura, and his speed was awfully poor. But he didn't seem to care, because... killing you seemed to be his primary  
objective. Apparently, he was a classmate in grade 7. Remember when I came back for a year? He seemed to be jealous of us... or maybe just  
wanted you. I guess his jealousy became so extreme that he had to kill you. But he's happily arrested now, and the court is still debating  
whether or not he should be executed because he gave you such a cruel death...  
We should move on to happier things... it's probably awkward that we're moving on so quickly already, but we all decided it was for the  
best. Touya is getting married in a week from today. I'm the best man. Surprising, huh? How much your brother changed  
There isn't really anything I could tell you anymore, but after today, I plan on writing a letter to you every week. People may claim that  
you're dead, but to me, you're still alive. I know you'll be able to read this letter. But just in case, I'm reading it out to you. I'll  
write to you next week!  
  
I love you...  
Love eternally,  
Syaoran."  
  
  
Syaoran smiled lightly as he stopped reading the letter. He folded it just as neatly as he did before, and slid the letter back into the  
envelope. He closed it and placed it carefully just below Sakura's name. He stood back up and sighed.  
  
"You think she'll really read it?" A voice asked.  
  
Syaoran turned to his right, and found Touya standing beside him.  
  
"Yeah, and if not, I'm sure she heard me..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You saw your mother after she died, didn't you? Where's your hope?"  
  
Touya didn't reply.  
  
"I thought so." Syaoran snickered.  
  
A warm breeze passed by. Syaoran closed his eyes and lifted his face towards the sky. He took a deep breath as he felt a warm aura  
envelope his body.  
  
"See, that was her." Syaoran simply replied.  
  
"You speak too soon." Touya grumbled as Syaoran turned around. He glanced towards the side and saw a car pull over. "Your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah. I asked her to pick me up."  
  
Touya sighed. "I guess I'll see you later then."  
  
"Uh huh. I'll probably stop by later. See ya."  
  
Syaoran turned his head towards the car and headed that way.  
  
***********************  
  
As the car pulled over, Sarah looked out the window to look for Syaoran. She smiled when she saw him, finishing his talk with Touya.  
  
"I can't believe something like this has caused my big brother to change so much..." Sarah commented.  
  
"To-ya is just like that. But he's slowly gaining his powers back, so he'll be more aware for your father." the driver, who had long white  
hair tied back, explained.  
  
"That's a good thing. It's better that I've become stronger, so now I can support you." Sarah replied.  
  
A muffled sound came out from her purse as it bounced around. Sarah looked down and opened her purse. As soon as she did, a small orange  
stuffed animal with white wings and big ears popped out. It started to gasp for air, and coughed.  
  
"How can you keep me in there like that for so long?" it complained.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kero, but... I'm going to have to put you back in." Sarah said, smiling nervously.  
  
"When are you gonna tell the chinese kid anyways?"  
  
"When he gets over Sakura. I'll tell him then."  
  
"Didn't he already get over Sakura?" The driver asked, as his mysterious eyes questioned her.  
  
"No. That's why I'm using this present form as a backup. Jonathan always wanted to be a sister, so, I granted him his ultamite wish." Sarah  
explained.  
  
"Are you going to be his sister forever?" Kero asked, shocked.  
  
"I already told you. He spared me some blood, so I could create another body. So I'm now his sister by blood. But Touya and Dad are still my  
real family. I'm not going to tell them though. It's going to cause so much commotion. It's best for them to let go of Sakura now."  
  
"And what about Tomoyo? And Eriol?" The driver asked.  
  
"Yue, don't you know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I may be stronger than Eriol, but Eriol is still pretty powerful. He already knows."  
  
"But..." Kero started.  
  
Before Kero could continue, Sarah's hand was shoved in front of his face, as she pushed him in and closed her purse. Syaoran had his back  
turned to the window, as he said his goodbyes to Touya. Then he opened the door and slid himself in.  
  
"Well, I did what I needed for now," Syaoran told Sarah.  
  
"That's good. How is Sakura doing?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Sakura's doing fine. I felt her warm spirit today." Syaoran replied.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Sarah replied cheerfully.  
  
"Mistress, where are we going now?" Yue asked.  
  
"Wherever Syaoran wants to go." Sarah replied, as she looked at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran didn't seem to want to reply for a couple of minutes. Finally, with much hesitation, he decided.  
  
"I wanna go home." Syaoran ordered.  
  
"Allright, home sweet home it is," Sarah cheerfully told Yue.  
  
As the mysterious driver pulled over on the road, Sakura muttered under her breath. "I'll tell you when the time comes, Syaoran... I'll love  
you exactly the way I did before, and perhaps even more."  
  
Syaoran caught her mumbling and turned to her. "Did you say anything?"  
  
Sarah shook her head and leant on Syaoran's shoulder. "No, I was just thinking aloud to myself."  
  
"What were--" Syaoran started. He was cut off as Sarah grabbed his hand.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran."  
  
"uhh... I... love you too, Sarah, but--"  
  
"That's good. It makes me feel more secure. Now I know for sure that I can love you exactly the way I did before. Because you offered me your  
love, so you have my love in return. I wish we can learn more about eachother... I wish our love will become so deep, so nothing, not even  
death, can destroy it."  
  
Syaoran sat, speechless, as he held Sarah in his arms. His surprised look softened to a smile as he hugged her tighter. "I guess you can say  
that. But, no matter what you say, I'll always love Sakura even more."  
  
"I understand..." Sarah grinned. "I'm sure she knows she'll always have your love. And as long as you love her, she'll continue to love you."  
  
...My Love For Yours... Forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awwwwww I think that ending turned out funny. But I liked it in a way. But anyways, there's the epiloge for you! Okay, Katie, don't kill  
me please ;_; I'd rather not end up like Sakura. XP I'm not all magical like her. :P  
Was that happy enough to end it? Okay, I know the fic is supposed to be horror, but... I guess this kinda needed a happy ending. I planned to  
end it this way a long time ago anyways.  
So! *cracks fingers* That took a while to finish. But since this is finished, I'll write a couple more comedy fics (hopefully they'll be   
funny.... I don't know though). And after those comedy fics, I'm going to write a long long long long CardCaptor Sakura fanfic. -_- it's   
gonna take me quite a while to finish it. I procrastinate too much. So, you guys had better look out for The Tomoyo Files, and Double 0 Onii-  
chan. And after those, look out for Clow: A Secret in a Dream. Hopefully I won't drop any of these fics I dropped so many ideas before.  
But just look out for them anyways! Ja mata, minna-san! See you in a little while!  
  
~*AngelSakura*~ 


End file.
